


长大成人（Grow Up）

by light_and_warm



Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *收录于《濒死之绿》中的新文，原著向，全文4w字，请谨慎观看*cp：卢修斯x德拉科（不接受勿入）*突如其来的一个脑洞，非常想写出来就写了*简介：他再也没有办法长大成人了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	长大成人（Grow Up）

在德拉科七岁的时候，卢修斯将书房里的星图册拿出来，带着他一起辨认上面的星座。他们在星图上指指点点，找到了天狼星、轩辕十四（雷古勒斯）、仙女座（安多米达）和参宿五（贝拉特里克斯），当然，也找到了天龙座——代表德拉科的星座。那是一条细长的蛟龙，盘踞在大熊座、小熊座与武仙座之间。德拉科用小小的手指在天龙座周围划来划去，仿佛要搅起银河水。他仰起头，好奇地询问母亲的星座在哪儿，卢修斯笑了一下，揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“你妈妈的名字不是星座，德拉科。”  
“为什么？”  
“她名字的意思是水仙花，在希腊神话中代表美貌无双的河神之子那耳喀索斯。”卢修斯说道。德拉科觉得“美貌无双”这个词很有趣，跟着念了两遍，咯咯笑了起来。  
“那爸爸的星座在哪儿？”他问道。  
“我的名字不是星座，用星座命名是布莱克家族的习惯。”卢修斯合上了星图册，催促着德拉科去洗澡睡觉。后者有些不高兴，抱怨了几句，最后还是被推进了盥洗室。  
七岁的德拉科还不够高，得垫着小板凳才能在洗手台前露出半个身子。他努力仰起头，从镜子里看见卢修斯走进了书房，关上门。他一定在里面看报纸，或者写文件，他想。有时候他冒冒失失地闯进去，卢修斯便坐在书桌后面，桌上摆着一杯热茶，氤氲的白雾遮住了他的半张脸。他的面前放着一沓纸，德拉科还没看清那是什么，纳西莎就急匆匆地跑进来，将他拉了出去。  
“不能打扰爸爸工作。”她这样对他说道，将德拉科带到花园里，陪他打魁地奇。  
德拉科五岁时就开始偷偷玩卢修斯的扫帚。卢修斯曾对他说过，幻影移形比扫帚要方便得多，所以他已经好几年没有骑过扫帚了。即便如此，德拉科依然对飞天扫帚充满了兴趣。他在漆黑的仓库里找到了它，那时他正在和纳西莎玩捉迷藏。他的母亲在客厅里数数，他飞快地跑进仓库，结果一头撞到了一个坚硬的物体，跌坐在地。德拉科痛得两眼冒金星，但他没有哭，哭出声他就输了。他伸手胡乱摸着，碰到了那个物体，上下抚摸着，发现它又长又直，下面还有一撮长长的毛。这一定是扫帚，德拉科的心脏猛地跳了一下，额头上的疼痛似乎都减少了些许。  
小男孩继续抚摸着，他摸到了扫帚上刻着的名字，还有因长时间使用而磨出的痕迹，短短的木头渣扎到了他的手指。他欣喜不已，马上学着在杂志上看到的魁地奇球员的动作，握着扫把头骑了上去，在仓库里蹦蹦跳跳。他正玩得开心，毫无预兆地，扫帚忽然升了起来，猛地带着他冲出了仓库。  
德拉科大惊失色，他不知道该怎么控制扫帚，它对于他来说太大了，而且在上下抖动，为了不被甩下去，他不得不像只树袋熊一样紧紧抱着扫帚的木柄。扫把呼啸着飞过客厅，打碎了两只花瓶后冲出窗外，带起巨大的风，掠过灌木丛最后砸在了草坪上，差点砸中一只白孔雀的尾巴。  
德拉科从头到尾都在惊恐地尖叫，直到一头栽进土堆里，天旋地转，鼻腔里满是泥土腥味。纳西莎边喊边往这儿跑，她的声音忽远忽近，德拉科快要哭了——只要有一个怀抱他就能哭出来。一双比预料中要强壮的手托起了他的腰，将他从草坪里抱了出来。德拉科靠在他宽阔的怀里，他吸了吸鼻子，胡乱擦着眼睛，想把沾上的泥土都抹掉，但似乎越弄越糟糕了。  
“帮我把扫帚带回去，西茜，”男人说道，“他从哪儿翻出来的？”  
“我猜是仓库里。他太淘气了。”纳西莎说道，她的脚步声渐渐听不见了。  
卢修斯抱着他往回走，德拉科紧紧抓着他的衣服，原先准备好的眼泪被硬生生地憋了回去，有些难受。他不敢在卢修斯的怀里哭，自从他长大后，他爸爸就很少再抱他了。他一直认为他应该更自立一些，而不是总缠着纳西莎撒娇。晚风吹起他们的袍子，德拉科觉得有点冷，往他怀里缩了缩。  
“你现在不能玩扫帚，”卢修斯开口了，“我给你买一把玩具扫帚。”  
“可我想要大的，爸爸！”德拉科忍不住说道。  
“然后摔得鼻青脸肿？”  
“下次就不会了——”  
“下次摔得更惨。”  
他们上了楼，卢修斯嫌德拉科太重了，把他放下来让他自己走。他们回到德拉科的卧室，男人找了些药膏替他涂上，德拉科坐在床上，趁卢修斯不注意，他扭过头，在玻璃窗的反射中看见了自己肮脏的脸。  
“等你再长大一点儿，我就给你买一把新扫帚。”卢修斯说道。  
“我要买最好的扫帚，”德拉科的注意力马上被转移了，“我还要加入学校的球队，爸爸。”  
“这很容易，只要我和学校知会一声就能办到。”  
德拉科这下高兴了，难得自觉地去卫生间洗澡，早早地睡下了。他一直都知道，他的爸爸是万能的，没有他做不到的事。即使他想要天边的月亮，他也能帮他摘来。  
这种不可动摇的念头一直持续到了德拉科上学，在他收到霍格沃茨猫头鹰寄来的信的那一天，卢修斯和纳西莎吵得不可开交。卢修斯想把德拉科送到德姆斯特朗去，而纳西莎则坚持要将德拉科留在霍格沃茨，因为德姆斯特朗实在是太远了。  
德拉科曾多次听卢修斯讲过德姆斯特朗的故事，那是一个位于北欧的魔法学院，拥有悠久的历史，由于气候寒冷，那儿的学生要穿毛皮斗篷和血红色的长袍上学。“那里有一片高山湖泊，夏天的时候你可以在里面潜泳，”卢修斯仰靠在沙发上，慢悠悠地说道，拍着德拉科的肩膀，“知道什么是潜泳吗？就是沉到水底下去，你能看到水草、乌贼，还有一些前所未见的水怪……”  
“霍格沃茨也有湖泊，”纳西莎冷不丁地插了进来，“除了乌贼以外，水底还住着人鱼。”  
“但是德姆斯特朗对待黑魔法的态度比霍格沃茨好得多，西茜，”卢修斯扭过头看着她，“他们教授黑魔法，而不是上没用的黑魔法防御术课。”  
“我想学黑魔法，妈妈。”德拉科马上说道。  
纳西莎瞪了卢修斯一眼，板着脸说道：“那儿太远了，德拉科。你应该去霍格沃茨，我和你爸爸都从那儿毕业呢。”  
“可是爸爸告诉我，他认识那儿的校长，他比邓布利多宽容多了。”  
“那里太冷了，你待不住的。”  
德拉科争执了几句，都被纳西莎堵了回去，只好委屈地缩在卢修斯的怀里。父亲的怀抱宽阔而温暖，他正在喝茶，淡淡的茶香浮上来，沁人心脾。德拉科深吸了口气，他喜欢这种被包围的感觉，这让他深刻地感觉到他被人宠爱着，他的父母会永远惯着他，将他捧在手心。  
他有一个溺爱的妈妈和一个万能的爸爸，爸爸总是告诉他，马尔福家族是最纯粹的巫师家族之一，他们一出生就比那些泥巴种高贵。万能的爸爸什么都能做到，但德拉科后来明白，他终有一天也是会被打败的。第一次他被纳西莎打败，退步妥协，同意让德拉科上霍格沃茨。他们拉着小男孩的手一起去对角巷为他购置袍子和学习材料，德拉科兴高采烈地打量着周围的橱窗，东张西望，观察着街道上来来往往的巫师。  
“啊，那是飞天扫帚店！”他忽然停住了脚步，指着一个闪亮的店铺展柜叫道，“我能带扫帚进学校吗，爸爸？”  
“一年级新生不能拥有飞天扫帚。”卢修斯说道，强行把小男孩拖走了。  
德拉科对卢修斯的粗暴拒绝始终耿耿于怀，这一点在他目睹哈利加入魁地奇球队后达到了顶峰，那天他气得发疯，连夜写信质问卢修斯凭什么他不能加入球队。  
“波特都加入了，他不可能比我飞得更好，爸爸！”他在信中愤懑地写道，“我不管，我也要一把光轮2000，我也要加入斯莱特林球队，你帮我向院长提一提，我也要当找球手！”  
德拉科写完那封信后，重重地躺倒在床上，一个人生着闷气。他恨透波特了，他绝不能被波特比下去，他可比他强多了。  
卢修斯的回信很快就到了，他在信中轻描淡写地拒绝了他的要求，让他不要再胡闹。“……哈利·波特是特殊人物，学校自然会对他有特殊安排，”他写道，“等你上二年级以后，我再给你买飞天扫帚，那时候光轮2000就过时了。”  
德拉科把信看了好几遍，他依然感到不满，但卢修斯最后的承诺让他略微好受了一些。第一个学年结束后，他满腹牢骚，一回到家缠着卢修斯抱怨哈利·波特在学校里的古怪行径，百般讥讽邓布利多对他的偏爱。  
“那个臭老头给格兰芬多加了几百分，让他们的学院分超过了我们，”德拉科抱怨道，“本来斯莱特林是能拿到学院杯的，他太可恶了。”  
“是吗？”男人似乎有些心不在焉。  
“当然是这样！”  
“你上课表现怎么样？”  
“你可以去问斯内普教授，”德拉科兴致不高地说道，伸手从水果盘里挑了一只饱满的枇杷出来，递给卢修斯让他帮他剥皮，“我还要说，波特他偷偷养了一条小龙。我也想养龙，爸爸。”  
卢修斯慢条斯理地用魔杖剥开枇杷薄薄的皮，捏着细细的柄递给他。  
“你最好把注意力都集中在你的学业上，德拉科。”他说道。  
德拉科吃掉枇杷，吐出籽，用力踢了一下卢修斯的脚。他不想再和父亲聊下去了，十二岁的小男孩脑子里有无数稀奇古怪的念头，学习并不在其中。他躺倒在沙发扶手上，拖声拖气地问道：“那我能买新扫把了吗？你答应过我的，爸爸。”  
“那当然。”卢修斯耸耸肩，“光轮2001已经上市了，我让朋友替我预留了一批。”  
“啊，太好了，它是不是比光轮2000还要好用？”男孩的眼睛马上亮了起来，直起了身子。  
“当然，它修复了光轮2000存在的问题，还多了一些新功能。”  
德拉科从沙发上跳下来，兴奋地在茶几前走来走去，哼着小曲。但过了一会儿，他上扬的嘴角渐渐耷拉下来，这让卢修斯有些不解。  
“怎么了？”  
“波特加入球队了，爸爸，”男孩闷闷地说道，踢歪了茶几的一角，“我也要加入球队，如果我落在他后面，肯定会遭人耻笑的。”  
卢修斯微微皱起眉，实际上，自从德拉科进入霍格沃茨以后，他就总是听到哈利·波特这个名字。哈利·波特的大名确实无人不知、无人不晓，但自己的儿子似乎对他格外上心，什么都要和他作比较，一旦比不过就沉不住气了，到处乱发脾气。卢修斯不希望看到德拉科变成这样，他太小家子气了，缺乏忍耐力，这都是他和纳西莎惯出来的。  
卢修斯想说点什么，但看到德拉科闷闷不乐的表情，他不由自主地把重话压了下去，招呼他坐到自己身边。  
“波特有一把光轮2000？”他问道，又给德拉科剥了一只枇杷。  
“对，不知道是谁给他买的，肯定不是他自己。”德拉科将两条腿缩在身前，抱住膝盖，“麦格教授还批准他加入了球队，她简直是疯了。”  
“你也可以，”卢修斯说道，“你不比波特差，德拉科。”  
“那当然了。”男孩气鼓鼓地说道。  
“我和西弗勒斯知会一声，让他收你进去。”  
“我想当找球手，爸爸。我和斯内普教授提过，他说我还不够格。”德拉科得寸进尺，凑到卢修斯身边，“但是波特就是找球手，我也要当找球手。”  
卢修斯低下头，男孩浅金色的额发紧贴着洁白的皮肤，轻轻短短的一截，像一道混合着蒲公英香气的光。似乎有无数个细雨的午后，客厅里开着窗，空气中蒸腾着新翻的泥土和茶的香气，德拉科在客厅里把玩他的魔杖，飞贼模型，或者任何一个能吸引他注意力的东西。他一个人就能玩很久，制造出各种各样乒乒乓乓的声响，卢修斯和纳西莎需要时刻看着他，以免他制造破坏。  
“你当然能当找球手，”他慢慢地说道，“你是马尔福，你想要什么都能得到。”  
身边的男孩马上朝他露出了一个笑容，在他脸上亲了一下，叫着“太好了，爸爸”，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。卢修斯望着他的背影，他回忆着自己的少年时期，恐怕还要比德拉科过分一些，他想。每一个马尔福都在蜜罐中出生，但总有一天他们会长大的。

二年级开学后，德拉科就带着他的光轮2001空降到了斯莱特林球队。原先的找球手是一个四年级的男生，卢修斯为了让其他人心服口服，给每个球员都配了一把光轮2001，成功地让德拉科得到了梦寐以求的位置。  
然而不知为何，德拉科并没有想象中那么高兴。训练的第一天他们就和格兰芬多球队打了一架，他骂赫敏是泥巴种，这惹火了哈利和他的朋友们，他们互相朝对方施恶咒，最后罗恩被送进了校医院，因为他的嘴里一直在吐鼻涕虫。德拉科始终不认为自己有错，这是卢修斯教他说的，他自己就这样称呼那些麻瓜出身的巫师。  
“那些臭烘烘的泥巴种，他们本来就不应该被允许进入魔法世界，”他这样说道，“纯血巫师天生就高人一等。”  
既然爸爸这么说了，那就绝对不会有错，德拉科坚信这一点。那一年霍格沃茨里有许多麻瓜出身的学生遭到了袭击，学校里开始流传关于蛇怪和密室的恐怖传说，所有人都惶惶不可终日，出门一定要三五成群。德拉科得意洋洋地在休息室里吹嘘自己从卢修斯那儿打听到的消息，他知道那个密室的传说，蛇怪只会杀死泥巴种，所以他一点也不怕。一时间他成了斯莱特林中的明星，他的朋友都用敬仰的目光看着他，尤其是高尔和克拉布，他们总是追着他问问题，悄悄地询问密室是不是他开启的。  
“那个斯莱特林的继承人就是你，对不对？”高尔神秘兮兮地问道。  
“我说过多少次了，那不是我干的。”德拉科大摇大摆地在沙发椅上坐下，不耐烦地说道，“我问过我爸爸，他不肯告诉我是怎么回事，但我猜他肯定知道。”  
当然，德拉科巴不得代替那人做所有事，出尽风头；或者给他一个机会，让他认识他，这也是件好事。他在信里缠了卢修斯好几天，可男人始终不肯告诉他真相，这让他有些愤懑起来。我已经长大了，爸爸，我不会到处乱说的，他在信里写道，告诉我吧，我想知道那是谁干的。  
你还没有长大，卢修斯在信中回复道，等你不会再总是找我帮忙的时候，才算是长大了。  
这句话让德拉科不高兴了很久，甚至到了圣诞节假期，他都赌气没有回去。他说这话是什么意思？他是他的爸爸，他难道不应该帮他吗？不知为何，一想到卢修斯以后也许不会再为他撑腰，不会再给他闯出的祸买单，不会再满足他的种种要求，他就胸口窒闷，无法呼吸。他在房间里来回踱着步，不知该做什么，头昏脑涨，埋在被子里低声哭了。这也许是十二岁的德拉科第一次感到难过——不是被哈利超越后的愤怒，不是被讥讽后的羞恼，是真真切切的难过，像膨胀的雾气、冰凉的水流，在他干净的心灵上留下冰川运行般的痕迹。他意识到他不想长大，不想从卢修斯为他打造的天地中逃出去——他想一辈子都被爸爸保护着，永远做一个无忧无虑的小孩子。

第三个学年开学后，德拉科总是感觉到自己的膝盖和小腿在隐隐发痛。一开始他以为这是自己运动过量所导致的，并不是很在意；可这种疼痛渐渐变得越来越清晰、剧烈，令人难以忍受，甚至让他晚上睡不着觉。  
德拉科抽空去了校医院一趟，庞弗雷夫人告诉他，这是非常常见的生长痛。  
“……你在长高，骨骼生长得非常快，有时候就会产生痛感，这是很正常的。”她一边为窗边的米布米宝浇水，一边说道。  
“我不需要吃点药吗？”德拉科有些不甘心，“我晚上痛得睡不着，夫人。”  
“你可以稍微按摩按摩，或者用热毛巾敷一下。”  
“也就是说，你也没有办法。”小男孩从病床上跳下来，有些沮丧地离开了。  
德拉科不知道自己有没有在飞速长高，如果有，他希望他能长得比哈利高，这样他嘲笑他的时候就多了几分优势；当然，他还天真地期待着他以后能和父亲一样高，虽然他现在仍够不到他的肩膀。当他长到和卢修斯一样高的时候，他一定就是大人了，德拉科想，他会变得像他父亲一样成熟可靠，什么事都会做。  
在实现他的梦想之前，德拉科依然每天耀武扬威地在走廊上走来走去，欺负低年级同学，找哈利的茬，总把爸爸挂在嘴边。这个学期他们多了几门课，其中一门是神奇动物保护课，由他讨厌的海格来担任教授。德拉科以前就看不起这个猎场看守，而他和哈利他们的关系非常好，这更增加了他的厌恶。他下定决心一定要给海格点下马威瞧瞧，最好能搅乱他的课——邓布利多真是老糊涂了，居然让他来当教授。  
上课的第一天，海格就给他们带来了十二只鹰头马身有翼兽。那是一种庞大而奇怪的生物，它们有着马的身体、四肢和尾巴，但头和翅膀却像鹰的。它们还有铁色的利喙和明亮的橘色大眼睛，第一眼看到的时候，德拉科甚至有些害怕。他发誓有这种想法的不是他一个人，因为他看见帕瓦蒂和拉文德后退了一步。当海格问谁愿意上来做示范时，除了哈利以外没有一个人说话。  
在哈利和鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克对视、鞠躬的时候，德拉科和高尔、克拉布低声讨论着该怎么使他出丑。德拉科本以为巴克比克性格凶暴，一定不会听从哈利的指令，然而后者却成功驯服了它，还骑在它背上在空中兜了一圈，这让他不太高兴。  
哈利的成功鼓舞了其他同学，他们纷纷走上来，认领一只鹰头马身有翼兽。德拉科要了巴克比克，学着哈利之前的步骤和它对视、向它鞠躬，然后拍它的利喙。  
“这很容易，”他拖长声调说道，声音响得足以让哈利听见，“要是波特能做到的话，我知道那一定是特别容易的，我打赌你一点也不危险。是不是？”他对那头怪兽说道，“你不危险吧，你这头丑陋的大畜生！”  
毫无预兆的，德拉科只感觉眼前掠过一道银光，他被一股巨力扇到了地上，石头硌到了他的肩膀。随后是一种意料之外的疼痛——他尖叫起来——他的左臂被从上至下划开了一道血痕，他的袍子正在被汩汩流出的血浸湿。  
“我要死了！”他大叫道，蜷缩成一团，“我要死了，看呀，它杀了我！”  
“你不会死的！”他听见了海格粗犷的声音，“谁来帮帮我？必须把他从这里抬走！”  
德拉科感觉自己被举了起来，他小小的身体像一艘小船，在冷风中穿梭、飘荡。他的血流到草坪上，胳膊上的伤口火辣辣的，令他感到恐惧。他以前受过伤吗，除了和格兰芬多打架的时候？他在花园里奔跑，摔倒在地，总会有人把他扶起来，是卢修斯，或者是纳西莎。只有开学的那一次，他和朋友们坐在车厢里，天空忽然黑下来，空气变得冰冷无比，所有人都从身边消失了，他打了个寒战，感受到了自出生以来从未感受过的恐惧。  
海格把他抱到了校医院，庞弗雷夫人让德拉科把外套解下来，开始治疗他手臂上的伤口。德拉科瞥了一眼便闭上了眼，那道伤口很长，触目惊心。又酸又麻的刺痛感仍在燃烧，同学们震惊的表情在眼前浮现，他感到难堪又愤怒。一定要有人为此负责，德拉科想，他不能白白被这样伤害……  
“感觉怎么样，马尔福？”海格有些紧张地站在旁边，搓着双手，看起来十分局促。  
“我感觉不太好，”德拉科马上说道，故意抽了口气，“我觉得好痛，夫人。”  
庞弗雷夫人正在帮他缠上绷带，她每绕一圈，德拉科都要夸张地呻吟一声，不停地重复自己痛得受不了——实际上他的伤口已经愈合了。海格的脸色一直都很苍白，虽然庞弗雷夫人反复强调德拉科不会有大碍，但他始终魂不守舍。当海格准备送他回休息室时，他拒绝了他，趾高气扬地说道：“不，我的伤还没好，我要在这里休息。我要把这件事告诉爸爸，他如果知道了肯定会大发雷霆的。”  
海格的角色更难看了，他不再说什么，和庞弗雷夫人告别后便狼狈离开了，边走边抹着脸。德拉科坐在病床上给卢修斯写了封信，去猫头鹰棚寄了出去，然后便躺在病房里等待。  
晚上八点，卢修斯抵达了校医院，那时候德拉科正在无聊地看魔药书。病房里亮着一盏微弱的灯，男孩靠在旁边，边打哈欠边单手翻书。他推开门，德拉科立刻抬起头，放下书，叫了声“爸爸”。  
“怎么了？”卢修斯说道，朝他走近。他注意到德拉科的左手缠着绷带，还打了石膏。  
“你来了，爸爸，”他在床边坐下，男孩凑到他身边，挥了挥自己打着绷带的手，“我的手被鹰头马身有翼兽划伤了。”  
“鹰头马身有翼兽？”卢修斯皱起眉，“他们怎么能让你学习这个？”  
“你也这么觉得，是不是？”德拉科一下子来劲了，“都怪那个傻大个海格，他一定要让我们接触那些丑陋的怪兽，害得我的手臂被割伤了。我讨厌他，爸爸，你要为我出气。”  
卢修斯低头看向德拉科缠着白布的左手，缓缓伸手贴了上去，轻轻摸了摸。  
“还痛吗？”他问道。  
“已经好了，但我不想让海格好过。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，朝卢修斯凑得更近了一些，讨好地对他微笑，“我想他被开除，爸爸。你肯定也不希望他来给我上课，对不对？”  
卢修斯的手收回来，若有所思地抚摸着德拉科的头发。他的理智告诉他，这是个不错的机会。邓布利多又一次暴露了他的愚蠢，只要他加以利用……哦，他现在不该思考这些，他应该和他的儿子多待一会儿……  
“……当然，”过了一会儿，卢修斯缓慢而低沉地说道，“只有邓布利多才会让这种蠢人当教授，这能看得出他已经老糊涂了。”  
“我也这么认为，”德拉科兴致勃勃地说道，“没有哪个正常人会让那家伙来教我们的，而且他还和波特关系特别好。只有波特会和那种怪人呆在一起。”  
“别总是管波特在做什么，”卢修斯瞥了他一眼，“只有你一个人受伤了吗？”  
听到这句话，德拉科扁了扁嘴，不太情愿地点头。他还想说什么，膝盖忽然微微疼痛起来，又麻又痒，让他短促地呻吟了一声。卢修斯敏锐地捕捉到了，问道：“是伤口痛？”  
“不，”德拉科按住了自己的膝盖，无意识地互相摩擦着，“我膝盖疼，爸爸。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“庞弗雷夫人说是生长痛，没办法治。”德拉科边说边用力捏着自己的膝盖，把袍子揉皱了。一只大手拉开了他的手，握住他窄窄的膝盖，稳而温柔地揉了揉，略微缓和了疼痛。卢修斯将蛇头杖放到一边，握住了德拉科的另一只膝盖。男孩的腿很瘦，骨骼分明，没有多余的赘肉，一只手便能完全握在掌心。他慢慢摇晃着，手指隔着皮肉感受坚硬的骨头，仿佛感受自己的一部分。这的确是自己的一部分……曾经……男孩的皮肤皱起来，又落下去，包裹着结实的核。他感觉到一股澎湃的力量在他身体中涌动，那么轻盈、生机勃勃，令他有些恍惚。  
这是他的孩子，他想，他在长大，他的骨头因为成长而作痛。  
德拉科享受着父亲的按摩，他感觉到了他修长手指上粗粗的茧，那是长时间使用魔杖形成的，如同一个个硬卵，硌得他有点难受。德拉科忍不住握住了他的手，抚摸着上面的茧。有一天他也会变成这样……那时候他一定也能使用父亲掌握的魔法。  
他们安静了一会儿，卢修斯的手掌慢慢合拢，握住了他。那温暖在德拉科稚嫩的指缝间存留了一瞬便消失了，男人站起身，从床头柜抢拿起一团毛巾，走出了病房。  
德拉科愣了一下，连忙问道：“你去哪儿，爸爸？”  
“坐在那里别动，”他的声音从走廊上传来，“我帮你敷毛巾。”  
德拉科乖乖坐在床上等待着，门很快又打开了，卢修斯拿着热水打湿的毛巾走进来。他在他面前蹲下身，将男孩的裤腿卷到膝盖上，将热毛巾铺在上面，压严实。温热的布料熨烫着他的肌肤，热意一丝丝渗到骨头里来，令他双腿发麻。德拉科屏住了呼吸，男人的手是多么宽阔、有力，但此时这双有力的手在为他变得柔情满满。银色家徽戒指一晃而过，缠绕在他的食指上。卢修斯直起身，重新坐回他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“接下来你继续绑着绷带，不要拆掉。”他说道。德拉科回过神来，马上应下了。  
“太好了，爸爸，”他说道，“我就知道你会帮我的。”  
“毕竟我没有拒绝的理由，”卢修斯说道，“我总是要帮你的。”

那天过后，德拉科觉得似乎有什么正在发生改变。他的双腿依然在疼痛，但这渐渐变成了一种甜蜜的疼痛，他学着那天卢修斯的举动，有模有样地按摩着自己的膝盖，为自己敷热毛巾，想象这是父亲在安慰他。当他骑在光轮2001上驰骋时，周围的队友都用着和他一样的扫帚，这是他父亲在保护他，他想，他总是会在他身边。  
三年级的暑假，他们一家人一起去观看魁地奇世界杯比赛。卢修斯轻松地拿到了贵宾席的门票，购置了最豪华的帐篷，还带了两只孔雀出来。当其他的巫师在外头排队打水的时候，德拉科靠在沙发上美滋滋地喝着蜜茶，面前的茶几上摆放着他购买的黄铜望远镜、四叶草小徽章、跳舞帽和会动的克鲁姆雕像小人。卢修斯坐在他旁边看报纸，德拉科凑过去，想要知道他在看什么，后者推了推他，然而他硬是钻到了他怀里。  
“别闹，”父亲说道，“快下来，德拉科。”  
他拍了拍他的肩膀，德拉科没有听他的话，自顾自地看着他手中的报纸。见他不肯下去，卢修斯略微调整姿势抱稳了他，让他靠在自己怀里。  
“你觉得哪只球队会赢，爸爸？”  
“哪一只都无所谓。”  
“我觉得保加利亚队可能会赢，”德拉科说道，“他们有克鲁姆呢。”  
“或许吧。”  
卢修斯的敷衍让德拉科不太高兴，他拍了一下男人的大腿，后者扬起眉，放下报纸，在他的大腿上掐了一把。  
“痛，爸爸！”  
“知道痛就去一边玩。”  
“没有什么好玩的，爸爸！”  
“或者出去逛一逛，只要别给我闯祸。”  
“可我不想换麻瓜的衣服，”德拉科抱怨道，“为什么为了那个麻瓜，我们就得穿成那样？”  
卢修斯没有说话，德拉科摆弄了一会儿克鲁姆的小雕塑，又嘟囔起来，想要捣乱。卢修斯一把捞起他，在他的屁股上打了两下，叫来纳西莎把男孩带走了。  
这一天剩下的时间里，德拉科一直躲在房间里没有出来。纳西莎认为这是卢修斯的过错，催促着他多关心他，但德拉科清楚并不是这个原因。他在房间里走来走去，一会儿站着一会儿坐下，如同困兽。他弯下腰，抚摸着自己的膝盖，又触电般地缩回手，紧握成拳。他抓挠着自己的头发，深吸了一口气，重重地躺倒在床上。  
他做错了一件事，他想，不，他不知道自己在做什么，他甚至不清楚自己的真实想法。他已经十四岁了，十四岁正是叛逆期，所有的孩子都想要摆脱父母的管教，想要做父母不允许他们做的事情。他们争吵、打架、溜出学校，他们夜游、偷酒、争风吃醋，他们做一切能证明自己已经长大的事情，他们不再是小孩子了，不需要再循规蹈矩了。  
德拉科也不想循规蹈矩，他总是借助父亲的力量做到别人做不到的事。无论他怎么闯祸，卢修斯总有办法摆平。他的父亲有时候对他非常严厉，有时候又宽容得过分，但他知道他爱他——  
德拉科的心跳一停，脑中有一根弦似乎被拨了一下，肩膀无意识地颤抖起来。一些画面不受控制地闯入大脑，早晨他坐在男人的腿上，他身上带着隐约的古龙水气息；他的手有力地抱着他的腰，让他想到生长百年的大树，粗壮的树枝缠绕在他身上；他不死心地缠着他，终于让他不耐烦了，于是他——德拉科捂住脸，发出一声痛苦的呻吟，抱紧了自己的胳膊。他真是蠢得无药可救，他想。  
傍晚的时候，纳西莎敲了敲德拉科的房门，喊他出来吃晚餐。德拉科知道自己躲不过去，硬着头皮坐在餐桌前，低头看着盘子。他慢慢地切着鸡胸肉，抹上酱，喂进嘴里，可什么也没尝到。他忽然有些厌恶自己——他在想些什么恶心的东西？  
“德拉科。”蓦地，坐在他对面的男人开口了。男孩浑身一震，手中的叉子砸在了盘子上。  
“怎么了？”他连忙重新拿起叉子，故作不在意地抬头看了他一眼，马上又低下了头。  
“回去后，我给你买一套骷髅卡牌，”卢修斯说道，“打起精神来，德拉科。待会儿比赛就要开始了。”  
骷髅卡牌是一种黑魔法卡牌游戏，玩法奇特，德拉科曾经在翻倒巷里见过，求了卢修斯许久，他都没有答应给他买。这一定不是他自己的意思，德拉科看向纳西莎，后者朝他笑了一下，这让他更难受了。那一定是他的错觉，一定是的……  
“太好了，爸爸。”他强挤出一个笑容，手指在发抖。  
吃完饭后，他们离开帐篷前往比赛场地，根据魔法部成员的指示一直走到了观众席的正中央。他们的位置视野非常好，能看到赛场上的每个角落。卢修斯一路上都在和遇见的魔法部高官打招呼，出乎意料的，他们遇到了韦斯莱一家、哈利和赫敏。由于魔法部部长福吉在场，他们没有吵起来，但这略微转移了德拉科的注意力。  
然而当他们在位置上坐下，开始等待球赛开始时，那种茫然又自厌的感觉再次浮了上来，掐住了德拉科的脖子。他不像一个正常的孩子，他想，他的父母这么爱他，他不能这样对他们。  
可这种爱正在给他带来负担，比如现在，卢修斯和纳西莎一左一右地坐在他身边，众星捧月似的将他包在中间。他想起在那张病床上，他握着他的腿，和他生茧的手相比，他的肢体多么年轻、活泼。人总是会向往高大而雄伟的事物，总是会向往自己不曾拥有的东西，总是会对与自己相反的特质充满好奇。卢修斯·马尔福对于他来说一座高不可攀的山，他憧憬他，希望有一天能翻越他，但又想永远依偎在他的怀抱之中。  
在比赛之前到来的是两支队伍的吉祥物，观众席一下子炸开了，许多人挥舞着手臂，尖叫着、欢呼着，德拉科抬起头，只看见一群精灵似的生物在球场中央跳舞，无数金灿灿的金币洒向四周，有几块蹦到了德拉科的怀里。它们很快就退下了，紧接着上来的是一群银色头发的漂亮女人，她们旋转跳舞，闪亮的舞裙在空中飞扬。耳边的吼叫声更响了，德拉科发现许多男人站了起来，面目狰狞地凑到扶手边大喊大叫。令他震惊的是，卢修斯也站了起来，直直地往前走去。  
“爸爸，你去哪儿？”他问道，男人充耳不闻。德拉科站起身，一把拉住卢修斯的胳膊，边喊边将他往回拖，然而对方挣扎起来，手臂卡住了德拉科的脖子，差点让他喘不过气来。  
“爸爸，爸爸！”他尖叫着，拍打他的胸膛，“你在干什么？爸爸！”  
也许是他的声音让他回过了神，也许是因为那群飞舞的白发女人终于下场，回到了保加利亚球队的候场区。勒着他脖子的那只胳膊一下子松开了，德拉科倒退了两步，喘着气，撞在了一个陌生男人的身上。  
“抱歉。”他下意识地说道，但那人没有理会他，他正在愤怒地大叫，试图让那群女人回到场地上来。  
一只温暖的手握住了他，拉着他慢慢走上台阶。德拉科仰起头，是卢修斯，他的表情似乎有些不自然。  
“……我刚才有没有做出什么事？”男人低声问道。  
“你一直在往前走，爸爸，”德拉科也轻声回答，“我想拦住你，你一直在挣扎，差点把我勒死了。”  
卢修斯闻言低头去看德拉科的脖子，后者条件反射地躲开了，抢先在自己的位置上坐下来。纳西莎给他们各递了一瓶水，德拉科接过来，忍不住问道：“刚才那到底是什么？”  
“媚娃，一种能迷惑人心智的神奇生物。”卢修斯慢慢地说道。  
“意志坚定的人就不会中招。”纳西莎有些没好气地说道。  
“那是极少数，”卢修斯辩解道，“你看，大多数男人都中招了。”  
“噢，德拉科就没有。”纳西莎拍了拍男孩的背，在他额头上亲了一下，后者浑身僵硬。  
“好了，再说话就要错过比赛了。”卢修斯马上转移话题，拿起望远镜看向球场。德拉科也慢吞吞地举起自己的望远镜，盯着赛场上一个个快速移动的黑影。黄铜望远镜为他标注了每个球员的名字，还附带解说和回放效果，可德拉科一点也没有看进去。  
很显然，纳西莎没有中媚娃的招数，绝大多数女人都不会受影响……可自己为什么也没有反应？他可不是女人……不，跟自己是不是女人没有关系，重要的是女性对他没有性吸引力。他不喜欢女生，也许他喜欢男生，喜欢——他喜欢——  
球场里蓦地爆发出一阵欢呼，打断了德拉科的思绪。爱尔兰球队的一名球员进了一球，在空中盘旋着，绕了一圈。他紧紧攥着望远镜，心跳很快，快得让他想吐。别再假装自己在看比赛了，他对自己说道，逃走吧，逃走吧……  
然而德拉科一动不动地坐到了结束，在此期间他没有说一句话，只是默默地听卢修斯和纳西莎讨论比赛。最后的结局出乎意料，克鲁姆抓住了金色飞贼，可保加利亚球队却输了比赛。德拉科必须得承认，克鲁姆的球技是他见过最高超的，可有时候情况并不为他控制，就像他无法控制自己异化的情感。德拉科甚至不明白是从哪儿出了差错，一切都如此正常，他的家庭，他的学业，他的校园生活，什么都是正常的，只有他不正常。  
他们随着热闹的人群离开比赛场地，穿过茂盛的树林，走向各自的帐篷。德拉科跟在纳西莎和卢修斯后面，他不想看他们的背影，于是扭过头，看见几个男巫正围着两个银发的媚娃热情地说话。德拉科盯着她们看了一会儿，慢吞吞地转回来，攥紧了手指。她们非常漂亮，但他确实没什么感觉，仿佛那只是一种吸引人的香水。  
他们回到帐篷里，洗漱、熄灯，爬上床睡觉。外面嘈杂的声响渐渐消失了，剩下幽幽的月光，不一会儿连光都消失不见，只有德拉科还在孤独地失眠。蓦地，灯亮了起来，沿着房间门底下的缝泻入。门外隐约传来卢修斯和纳西莎的对话，他们似乎在走来走去。  
德拉科一惊，下意识地坐起来，跳下床，踢踹着穿上拖鞋，推开房门。客厅里的两人朝他看来，纳西莎正在为卢修斯扣扣子，他披着一件黑色的长袍，手上拿着一只银色的可怖面具。  
“怎么了，爸爸？”德拉科问道，面色苍白。  
“吵醒你了？”卢修斯说道，他戴上了那只面具，声音顿时变得有些模糊，“我要出去一趟，你呆在这里不要乱跑。”  
“你要去哪儿？”他追问道，然而男人没有回答他。纳西莎扣好最后一个扣子，拍了拍衣摆。她本想和他贴脸道别，但那只面具让她打消了念头。德拉科向前走了几步，又叫了声“爸爸”，朝他跑去，纳西莎拉住了他。  
“爸爸出去有事情，你快回去睡觉。”她叮嘱道。  
德拉科摇了摇头，他的胸口很闷，心头涌上了一股莫名的恐慌。卢修斯消失的黑色背影始终在他脑海中徘徊不去，那只银色面具上有一排瘆人的齿状镂空，如同骷髅。德拉科曾在书上见过，这是食死徒的面具。可黑魔王已经倒台了，父亲为什么还要戴上它？  
“他想去捉弄那些麻瓜，”似乎是看出了他内心的困惑，纳西莎低声解释道，“就是营地管理员……他们之前就计划好了。”  
“可是——可是为什么？这里还有魔法部的人，妈妈！”  
“或许是因为你不喜欢他们吧，”纳西莎想要开个玩笑，可男孩脸色一变，显得更不安了，她连忙改口，“不用担心，他会回来的。”  
然而德拉科无法控制自己的思绪，他僵硬地坐在客厅里，一直屏着呼吸听外面的声响。起初只有深夜的风声和虫声，寂静如同沙漠；随后是一阵毕毕剥剥的、篝火燃烧的声音，有人在火中喊叫，快乐又痛苦，仿佛正在被焚烧；然后是一连串爆炸般的声音，外头渐渐热闹起来了，许多人都被惊醒，从帐篷里出来。德拉科的腿在发颤，他也坐不住了，挣开纳西莎的手，冲回房间换上袍子，跑出了帐篷。  
营地里点着几团篝火，并不大，已经快熄灭了。德拉科看见人们往树林里跑去，似乎在躲避营地里某个在向他们移动的东西。那东西古怪地闪着光，还发出打枪似的声响，醉醺醺的尖叫声和大吼声也朝他们移来。冷风让德拉科打了个哆嗦，他眯起眼，这才辨认出那东西是一群围在一起的巫师，他们身上都穿着和卢修斯一样的黑袍，戴着兜帽，脸上罩着面具。他们每个人都高高举着魔杖，按照一定的节奏向前走，缓缓挪移。在他们头顶上方，四个人浮在空中挣扎着，如同被操控的木偶，正被地上的一群人控制着。  
越来越多的人加入了他们，大声尖叫着，有些人没有戴食死徒的面具，只用头罩蒙住了脸。他们似乎都长得一样，德拉科认不出哪一个是卢修斯，他后退了一步，心口胀胀的，痛得有些想吐。  
或许是因为你……不，不会的……不……爸爸呢，爸爸在哪儿？一阵风吹得他哆嗦起来，德拉科猛地扭过头，他看见了人群中的哈利和罗恩，他们的脸被篝火照亮了，显得有些可怖。加入游行的巫师越来越多，一些帐篷被挤爆了，还有几个烧了起来，引起了一片怪笑声。  
爸爸，爸爸……爸爸……德拉科头痛欲裂，他发现自己无法停止胡思乱想，可他并不清楚自己想要做什么。他的父亲在那群人之中……也许总有一天，他自己也会进去的。他会成为戴面具的一员，和爸爸一样……不，不……不，他更想让他抱着他，让他的手轻轻抚摸他，而不是冷冰冰地握着魔杖，站在离他无限远的地方。  
德拉科又后退了一步，他莫名不想看到卢修斯和那群人呆在一起——即使是他们也比自己和父亲近一点儿，这让他感到烦躁。他双眼酸痛，浑身不适，忿忿地跑出人群，找到他们的帐篷，重新钻了进去。纳西莎正在里面焦急地踱着步，她一看见他就跑过去抱住了他，不停地问他问题，德拉科的小脸被冻得发白，他抓着母亲的袖子，身体微微颤抖着，眼眶通红，控制不住地涌出泪水。  
“爸爸，爸爸……”  
“你爸爸在哪儿？”纳西莎焦急地问道。  
德拉科摇了摇头，推开她，狠狠擦掉了眼泪，“我不知道，”他说道，“我不知道，妈妈，不知道……”他痛恨这种感觉，多么遥远，多么想念，仿佛黑暗中藏着一只野兽，一口一口地吞掉了他的父亲。他触碰不到那个人，他害怕，他感到恐慌……  
“……爸爸什么时候才回来？”过了一会儿，他哑声问道。  
纳西莎抚摸着他的头发，叹了一声，没有回答。德拉科明白了，回到自己房间里，关上了门。

卢修斯回来的时候已经是深夜。德拉科撑不住睡着了，醒了一次，又睡了过去，半梦半醒间他听见客厅里传来隐约的说话声，如同在耳边起伏的海浪。他做了一个梦，梦见他和父亲走在海边。门轻轻地打开了，一滩影子漫进来，浸透了德拉科的半张脸。他感觉到了冰凉的呼吸，还有温柔的抚摸，像海风一样。  
他还小，还会长大，可他总觉得太慢、太慢了，没有人会等他。那只手悄然挪开了，德拉科下意识地抓了上去，将它握紧。他睁开眼，正对上卢修斯的双眼。德拉科愣愣地看着他，这一定是梦境，他想，他还没有醒来。  
“我吵醒你了？”男人说道，摸了摸他的脸颊，男孩依然呆呆地注视着他。  
“……爸爸？”他喃喃道，宛若梦呓，“你回来了？”  
“我回来了，德拉科。”  
“你真的回来了吗？”  
“我真的回来了，”他亲了亲男孩柔软的头发，“已经没事了。”  
这句话触碰到了德拉科的某根弦，哦，他终于又离他这么近了。他就在他的身边，注视着他、安慰着他，他的呼吸和心跳都近在咫尺。德拉科眯起眼，他似乎嗅到了淡淡的茶香，还有辛辣的树叶气息。他向往着他，想要变成他，但现在他只想触碰他，这是一切成长都替代不了的感受，而夜晚让一切变得合理。  
德拉科仰起头，半撑起身子，像一只浅浅的月牙。男人的头发飘到他的脖颈上，非常轻，有点痒。他将嘴唇凑了过去，闭上眼。

五年级的圣诞节假期，德拉科一回到家就溜进了房间。纳西莎在客厅里招待客人，三楼的审讯室里一直亮着灯，德拉科将房门关得严严实实，一点缝隙也没有留。  
到了晚上，有人敲响了门。叩叩叩，如同啄木鸟。他浑身一震，一下子从床上蹦起来，跳着脚打开了门。卢修斯正站在门外，他身上还穿着食死徒的黑袍，带着一身冷气。德拉科让开一步，男人走进来，锁上门，男孩连忙上前帮他解扣子。卢修斯低下头，他穿着雪白的衬衫，衣摆收进裤腰里，后背绷出了一条柔软的弧线。  
德拉科脱下他的黑袍挂在衣帽架上，卢修斯在床上坐下，顺手拿过德拉科扔在枕头上的书包，拉开拉链，翻看里面的书本。德拉科在他面前坐下来，有些不满地夺回书包：“不要乱翻我的东西，爸爸。”  
“只是检查一下你的学习情况，德拉科。”  
“那你可以去问斯内普。”德拉科将书包放到床边，他爬到男人身上，吻了吻他的下巴，开始熟练地替他按摩肩膀。卢修斯慵懒地靠在靠枕上，一手扶着男孩的腰，好像比之前瘦了，他想。  
从五年级开学前的那个暑假起，他们就开始保持这种暧昧而隐秘的关系。在那之前，德拉科一直在躲避他，不愿意和他说话，也不想和他独处。是那个吻的缘故，卢修斯很清楚。  
说实话，他一开始并没有把那放在心上。青春期的男孩总有各种各样的迷茫和冲动，相比较于其他男孩，德拉科完全算得上听话，卢修斯对他的行为也非常宽容，几乎没有教训过他。因此，一个深夜里模模糊糊的吻根本不会给他带来多少困扰，那只是一次意外，可德拉科显然并不这么认为。  
他开始躲在房间里，没有必要绝不和他见面。即使遇到了必须要说话的情况，他也低着头不看他的眼睛，浮皮潦草地应付一番，急匆匆地回到卧室。这种情况越来越严重，连纳西莎都察觉了端倪。她找德拉科谈过一次，男孩满口答应，但并没有做出任何改变。到了开学的那一天，德拉科几乎是迫不及待地冲上了火车，连道别都变得仓促而多余。卢修斯看着他瘦削的背影，内心浮起了一丝烦躁。  
他不认为德拉科会对他产生意外的情感，那只是男孩错误的幻想，他给予了他过多的依靠，让他产生了错觉，他不希望德拉科因此和他疏远。他照常给他写家信，每个星期一封，以前德拉科都会回信，可现在他一个月才写一封，而且内容很简短。纳西莎总是愁容满面，催促着卢修斯去道歉，后者争辩说自己已经给德拉科买了卡牌了。  
“也许是他叛逆期到了，”他说道，“孩子们都有这个时期，我十四岁的时候也不想给父母写信。”  
虽然卢修斯清楚并不是，但他也不清楚该怎么解决这个问题。四年级的圣诞节德拉科没有回来，他在信中说，自己要参加三强争霸赛的圣诞晚会，已经找到了舞伴。纳西莎拿着这封信看了好久，询问卢修斯德拉科是不是有喜欢的女生了。  
“怪不得他总是不回信，原来是谈恋爱了。”她嘀咕着，“也不知道德拉科会喜欢什么样的女生。”  
卢修斯看着茶几上的信纸，上面还留有水渍，也不知是不是在餐桌上写的。如果是这样，那倒是不错，他想，这说明他已经走出来了。  
可是复活节假期德拉科回到家时，他依然对他爱理不理，躲在房间里一声不吭。在敲门询问时遭到拒绝后，卢修斯实在忍不住了，拿来钥匙打开门锁，却把德拉科吓坏了。他大声尖叫着，躲到床脚，拿起枕头砸向他，让他出去。他们弄出的巨大的动静引来了纳西莎，后者将卢修斯斥责了一顿，拽着他离开了。  
卢修斯无法理解，一个虚无的幻觉为什么会持续这么久。他不想逼迫他的孩子，也不想让他误入歧途。他看见他面前延伸出两条路，一条是混沌的，一条是清晰的，也许他需要一个人带着他往前走，他还太小了，总是会陷入未知的漩涡……  
然而他没有犹豫的机会了。三强争霸赛结束的那一天，黑暗卷土重来，撕碎了他们平静的生活。手臂上的黑魔标记扭曲燃烧的时候他正在壁炉旁看德拉科之前寄来的信，男孩在信中写，我们还有期末考，这太令人沮丧了。细碎的火光落在纸页上，点燃了男孩稚嫩的字迹。他笑了一下，抚摸了上去。  
黑魔王归来这个消息席卷了卢修斯的整个人际圈。所有的食死徒都心知肚明，魔法部的高官们得到了邓布利多的警告，可他们却执意装聋作哑，继续粉饰太平。德拉科回家的那一天，卢修斯没有去接他。伏地魔在马尔福庄园的大厅里召开会议，纳西莎和德拉科回来时正好撞上他训斥罗尔，那高亢尖锐的声音让男孩脸色煞白。他没有留下来，低着头回到楼上，晚饭也没有吃。卢修斯拿着餐盘在门口敲了许久，他才打开门，愣愣地看着他。他脸上没有血色，黑眼圈很深，似乎没有睡好。  
“先把晚餐吃了。”卢修斯说道，走进屋，将餐盘放在桌上。德拉科一动不动地站在门边，木木地看着他，仿佛没听见他在说什么。  
卢修斯叹了口气，朝门外走去，经过德拉科身边时，男孩忽然抓住了他的袖子。  
“怎么了？”  
德拉科没有说话，他微微颤抖，蓦地从背后抱住了他，死死地抱着，仿佛他下一秒就会消失不见。  
“爸爸，”他喃喃道，“爸爸。”

德拉科从他身上爬下来，倒了一杯水，又给卢修斯也盛了一杯。他觉得有点热，解开了领口的扣子，扯了扯，仰起脖子。卢修斯注视着德拉科颀长的后背，他白皙的脖子上有一点小小的痣，这是他之前亲吻那儿的时候发现的。  
他们一开始只是悄悄见面，在马尔福庄园的各个角落——卧室、储藏室、客房甚至花园，看卢修斯是否方便。实际上，父亲和儿子见面根本不需要如此谨慎，但这种偷偷摸摸的私会能给他们带来隐秘的刺激感，这正是他们共同需要的。有时候他们在花园里散步，说些话，有时候他们只是在一起抱一会儿，然后分开。卢修斯相信德拉科是想在他身上找到一种慰籍，他在害怕，又有些不安，一切都在变化，和他想的不一样。但他自己——他也不清楚自己在想什么。  
拥抱是一种形式，他们之间的呼吸仿佛毒药，彼此纠缠着，浇灌出摧毁理智的剧毒。卢修斯常常会感到罪恶，他抱着他的儿子——虽然他只是抱着，什么也没做，可他感觉到德拉科还没有长大，他对他怀着一种颤抖的崇拜，这种崇拜总有一天会逝去的。但他应该让德拉科感到安全，他这样安慰自己，即使这远远超出了安全的界限。  
在这个风雨欲来的暑假，风暴在阴影中滋生，卢修斯再也回不到原来悠闲的日子。他开始频繁外出，前往魔法部打探消息，向福吉部长提供财政支持，让他继续打压迫害哈利·波特。每当他回来后，德拉科便在房间里等他，他靠在床上恹恹地打哈欠，像一只厌食的猫。拥抱渐渐变得不那么足够，他们开始抚摸、接吻，往往是德拉科主动，他骑跨在他身上，吻他父亲的脖子，解开他的袍子，兴奋又恐惧地探索。卢修斯纵容着他，只有这个时候，他的儿子才显得快乐一些。他不希望看到他不快乐，如果这能给他带来快乐，他愿意这么做——不，别再给自己找理由了。  
然而没过多久，德拉科就感到不满意了，因为他每次都很疲倦，而他的父亲什么也没做，只是躺在那儿享受他的伺候。你是不是不喜欢这样，爸爸？他询问他。卢修斯否认了。  
“那你为什么不碰我？”他问道，“把我的衣服脱掉，爸爸，就像我对你做的那样。”  
卢修斯平静地看着他，目光没有一丝波动。他拍了拍德拉科的手背，后者忿忿地躲开了他。  
“我是你父亲，德拉科，”他说道，“父亲不应该脱儿子的衣服。”  
“哦，那父亲也不应该和儿子接吻。”德拉科哼了一声，“我讨厌你的语气。”  
“该睡觉了。”  
“我不要，”男孩踹了他一脚，“我不接受你的理由。”  
“我上次帮你脱衣服还是在你两岁的时候，德拉科，”卢修斯看着他，“我以为你学会这个技能了。”  
“好吧，我明白了，”德拉科点了点头，“你不想就不想吧，我以后不会来找你了。”  
他说着转过身就要下床，男人一把按住了他的胳膊，将他拽了回来。德拉科痛呼了一声，只感觉胸口一凉，对方的手从领口探了进来，轻轻抚摸着他的胸膛。德拉科浑身一紧，马上亢奋起来，下意识地夹紧了双腿。他努力挺起胸，爬到男人身上吻他，后者没有拒绝，抱住了他的腰，撩起他的袍子。他修长的双手娴熟地爱抚着男孩的腰背，试探着他的敏感带，德拉科紧紧搂着他的脖子，低低地呻吟起来，扭着屁股。  
“爸爸，”当男人的手移开时，德拉科感觉自己的身体发出了失望的悲鸣，他太喜欢了，甚至有些害怕，不知道自己为什么会感觉这么好，“再给我一点，爸爸。”  
“坐直。”卢修斯说道，拍了一下他的屁股，德拉科吸了口气，在男人身上胡乱蹭着。  
“帮我弄下面，爸爸。”他说道，撒娇似的和他摩擦，“我想试试看，你帮帮我。”  
卢修斯没有同意。不过，在第二天的晚上，他就帮着德拉科弄了出来。他的技术很好，男孩在他怀中扭动呻吟，仰着脖子，后背上都是汗。结束后，德拉科有些羞涩地告诉他，他还不怎么会自慰。卢修斯耐心地教导他，他环抱着他，德拉科的身上散发着蓬勃的气息，他贪婪地嗅着，这和他自己完全不一样，卢修斯想。他太年轻了，年轻到能轻易打破罪恶，让人不忍苛责。

似乎是觉得有点热，男孩喘息着，脱掉了上衣，露出又瘦又窄的胸膛。他重新抱住他，叫着“爸爸”，朝他露出天真的笑容。卢修斯注视着他，吻他娇嫩的嘴唇和天鹅般的脖颈。这是他的孩子，是他的一部分，流着他的血，在他的教育下长大……他们如此相似，又如此不同。  
他们在每一个下午互相交缠，在花园的树下紧紧拥抱，在厨房的角落里接吻，在浴缸里互相触碰，达到顶点。德拉科变得非常粘人，总喜欢跟着他，而卢修斯也渐渐感觉到了一丝变化。这种变化非常细微，一开始甚至难以察觉，当他发现时，已经在他胸口扎下了深根，再也拔不掉了。当他从伏地魔压抑的会议中回来时，德拉科的名字在他胸口闪耀着，似乎成了唯一的慰藉。他单纯、干净、充满活力，总能滋润他干涸的内心，化解他的疲惫和厌倦。卢修斯喜欢他的笑声，他和自己相似的浅灰色眼睛，还有他瘦长的肢体。这种喜欢混合着苦涩的禁忌，像黑色的芍药，又像虬结的魔鬼藤，在他干瘪的胸口疯长。  
卢修斯有时候能感到快乐，但更多的时候陷入深深的迷惘和痛苦之中。他贪恋德拉科给他带来的生机和快感，这种快感抚摸着他灵魂中最脆弱的一部分，缠绵、动人，令他无法自拔。可每天早晨他从床上醒来，面对为他更衣的纳西莎时，他都会感到深深的愧疚。他可以肯定，他对她的感情并没有变，他依然像以前一样爱她，想要和她度过一生。他也可以肯定，德拉科也是一样地爱他的母亲，她是世界上最好的妈妈，永远那么疼爱他，不愿让他遭一点罪。他喝着她煮的牛奶和红茶长大，总是缠着她讲故事，即使在疏远自己的那段时间里，德拉科也没有冷落过纳西莎，他相信他绝不愿意伤害她。  
可他们却共同做了伤她至深的事情。这是他们两人共同的罪任，他们变得如此密不可分，便是以撕裂他们所爱之人为代价。当纳西莎在厨房准备下午茶的时候，他们在书房里激烈地亲吻，德拉科坐在卢修斯的腿上；当纳西莎在卧室里休息时，他们在小径中牵着手散步，如同一对寻常的情侣。卢修斯帮德拉科含过一次，他分开他的双腿——他舍不得这么做，但这很有必要——握住他的下体，男孩紧张地看着他，夹住了他的腰。他低头吮住了，德拉科从未尝过这种刺激，很快就哼哼着一泄如注，倒在床上打颤。他趴在卢修斯身上呆呆地出神，喘息着，忽然说道：“……最倒霉的是妈妈。”  
卢修斯一怔，问道：“怎么了？”  
“哦，没什么。”男孩翻过身，低头看着他，他的眼睛被深深的阴影遮住了。  
“你害怕吗？”男人问道，握住了他汗津津的手。德拉科有些茫然地看着他，点了点头。  
“如果被妈妈发现就完蛋了。”他说道，“我不想让她伤心。”  
卢修斯握着他的手没有说话。德拉科盯着天花板看了一会儿，喃喃道：“我们没做什么，是不是？我们只是在花园里散步。”  
“喝了几杯茶。”  
“对，喝了几杯茶，然后在这儿聊天……我们没做什么。”  
他的声音渐渐低下来，卢修斯坐起身，开始窸窸窣窣地穿衣服。德拉科也坐起来，望着他的背影。  
“你要回去了吗？”这是明知故问。  
“该回去了。”  
“现在还早，爸爸。”  
“你不想让妈妈伤心，是吗？”他说道。  
德拉科一怔，内心莫名浮起一丝烦躁。哦，是啊，他当然不愿意让她伤心……但这句话从卢修斯口中说出来，就是另一个意思了。  
“你会和她在一起，是吗？”他冒冒失失地问道。卢修斯没有回答，他穿上拖鞋，拿过挂在衣帽架上的公文包，走出了房间。  
卢修斯不清楚自己究竟想要做什么，他的内心充斥着一种盲目而强烈的快乐与痛苦，他无法停下，可又希望能做出一些事来弥补。在路过一间花店的时候，卢修斯神使鬼差地停了下来，给纳西莎买了一束水仙花。他回到家，德拉科正和纳西莎坐在沙发上聊天，他们一同抬起头看着他，他顿时感觉到了前所未有的压力和煎熬。  
“这是送给你的。”他对她说道，将花插进玻璃花瓶里，摆在茶几中央。他感觉到男孩的目光紧紧黏在他身上，仿佛要将他洞穿。  
纳西莎显得非常惊喜，给花添了点水，而德拉科却一言不发。那天他们没有像以前一样私下见面。第二天，德拉科劝着纳西莎带他去了趟对角巷，用自己的积蓄给她买了一条项链。他挑了她最喜欢的白色珍珠项链，亲手为她戴到脖子上。纳西莎笑得很开心，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。那一刻，德拉科明白卢修斯为什么会那么做了，这的确能略微缓解他的愧疚——她的笑容能让他感到快乐，可与此同时，内心也浮起了一丝难以理解的嫉妒。  
卢修斯一回来就看见了纳西莎脖子上的新项链，她高兴地迎上来，向他夸奖德拉科。他偏过头去看他的儿子，后者正在看那束白生生的水仙花，嫩黄的花蕊点缀在白色之间。  
晚上相见的时候，他们绝口不提这件事，然而一切却在朝着一个无法预料的方向发展。即使理智告诉自己他不应该和自己的儿子计较，他还小、还没有长大，他得包容他，可他无法避免地对那条项链产生了厌烦情绪。德拉科从来没给他送过礼物，即使在他们变成这种关系后，他依然没想过这么做。而且不知是不是他的错觉，卢修斯发现最近德拉科和纳西莎待在一起的时间变得越来越多，无论他什么时候回来，他们都坐在一块儿，仿佛有说不完的话。可当他询问德拉科时，对方却回答他们没说什么。  
“我们没什么话可说，”男孩说道，“妈妈没有参与食死徒的事务，她总在问我的学业，但我不喜欢讨论这些。”  
“那你们为什么总是在一起？”  
“这是你教我的，爸爸，”德拉科偏头看向他，他没有穿衣服，赤裸的身体毫不羞耻地在他面前舒展着，如同新生的枝条，“我想，如果我花更多的时间在她身上——和你一样多，也许就能证明我还是正常的。”  
“你没有不正常，德拉科。”  
“哦，别说笑了，爸爸，”他坐起来，挪到他面前，“你明明知道我们很不正常。我每天都和你呆在这里，只有我们两个人。我觉得，如果我对妈妈也这样——我和她待在一起，就算没什么话可说，但我已经为她付出时间了，她和你的分量是一样的。”  
卢修斯直直地看着他，低声问道：“真的是一样的吗？”  
德拉科没说话，他的手伸向了他父亲的腰，后者抓住了他的手腕。  
“放开，爸爸。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“我想摸摸你的，”他没好气地说道，“看在梅林的份上，你总该知道我们在一起的时间都在做什么，爸爸。”  
他们大多数时间都在互相抚慰，德拉科曾提过想试一试做爱，但卢修斯没有同意——他仿佛觉得只要拒绝进入他的身体，他就能欺骗自己他只是在给儿子进行性教育。德拉科觉得有些可笑，他们现在的程度和真正插入也差不了多少，他身上的每一处都被他抚摸过，他帮他脱衣服，帮他洗澡，就像小时候那样。德拉科感觉自己似乎回到了童年时代，那时候他和父母亲密无间，最大的烦恼便是抓不到金甲虫。他缠着父亲，缠着母亲，叽叽喳喳地说话，什么也不用承担。而现在他只能沉默地面对纳西莎，他做了最大的错事——他以为自己还小，可他已经到该独立的年纪了。  
他跟在母亲身后，想要帮她做点什么，可似乎又什么也做不了；他陪她去花园里散步，却总是无法控制地想起他和父亲曾无数次在此处缠绵；有时候德拉科不敢正视纳西莎的眼睛，那双黑色的眼睛，与自己和父亲的不一样。他在对她说谎，他和她待在一起的每分每秒，他都在说谎。  
德拉科浑身难受，他陷入了一种压抑的绝望，这让他加倍地索取父亲的关怀。从母亲那儿得到的时间都是假的，只有父亲是真的——可这种真实似乎也打上了问号，当他望着客厅里往来的食死徒时，他甚至觉得自己和他们不在一个世界。他厌恶自己，又失控地嫉妒纳西莎，因为无论卢修斯待到多晚，他总会回到她身边去。可德拉科又忍不住靠近她，她是最爱他的人啊，总会为他考虑，愿意为他做任何事。他怎么能怨恨她？……他不能怨恨她，这种恨是丑陋而扭曲的。  
这种状况一直维持到了五年级开学，德拉科苦闷又抑郁，每天都在自我挣扎，离开家对于他来说倒是一个不错的选择。开学的前一天晚上，他和卢修斯在浴室里激烈地互相摩擦，亲吻对方的身体。德拉科想说点话，但似乎又没什么可说，于是便用肢体接触代替沉默。最后卢修斯慢悠悠地帮他擦身体，边擦边说道：“在学校里记得给我写信。”  
“噢，写给你们看的吗？”  
“写给我看的，”卢修斯按摩着男孩雪白的双脚，“地址写这儿，收件人也写我。”  
“威尔特郡马尔福庄园，卢修斯·马尔福收。”  
“对，就这么写。”  
德拉科笑了一下，懒洋洋地伸直腿，说道：“这倒是挺刺激的。不会被妈妈发现吗？”  
“不会，”卢修斯摸了摸德拉科湿软的金发，“如果你害怕，不要留自己的地址，在信里也不要叫我爸爸。”  
“那我叫你什么？”  
“卢修斯。”他说道。  
于是德拉科第一次称呼父亲名字是在信纸上，他对他说，我讨厌那个粉色的老蝙蝠，卢修斯。这个名字仿佛有魔力似的，让他的胳膊发热，连笔尖都在颤抖。我想吃香草冰巧克力，给我寄一袋，卢修斯……我在报纸上看到你了，卢修斯，我喜欢你新买的黑色大衣……今天我被波特他们揍了一顿，气死我了，你都没来看我，卢修斯……我加入乌姆里奇的小组了，现在我可以随便扣格兰芬多的分，卢修斯……我想你了，圣诞节为什么还没到，卢修斯。  
他们疯狂地写信，有时候一天能写好几封，猫头鹰的羽毛落在礼堂的桌面、寝室的窗沿，落在他的掌心，留下略痒的温度。卢修斯在信中亲昵地唤他宝贝，他隽永的字迹在羊皮纸上流淌，点缀在男孩的心上，如同永恒的珍珠。  
很快就到了，宝贝，他写道，我在等你。

他们缠绵了一整个圣诞节假期，亲吻、抚慰，这些似乎都无法缓解内心的狂热。德拉科完全抛却了所有犹豫，呆在学校里无法见到卢修斯的日子让他发狂，他想要拥抱他、吻他，可他触碰不到他。这种思念越积越深，铸成足以摧毁他的利器，刺穿他的胸膛。他们挤在狭窄的浴缸里，那似乎不是一只浴缸，而是一个摇篮。德拉科拉着卢修斯的手探入自己的私处，他迫切地需要得到点什么来证明自己的确拥有过这份感情——即使它从一开始就不该存在。  
卢修斯紧紧抱着怀中的男孩，他修长的手指在他的臀缝间进出，摩擦着那一条柔软的沟壑。德拉科呻吟着，激动地蹭着他，不停地叫着他的名字。  
“卢修斯，”他唤道，“卢修斯……”  
那呼唤狠狠撞在了他的心上，卢修斯扳过他洁白的脸，低头用力吻住了他的嘴唇。德拉科唔唔地叫着，这个姿势实在有些难受，男人将他翻过来，捏住了他的下身。他一瞬间忘掉了所有的烦恼和担忧，只想深深埋入他，与他合为一体。他们不是父亲和儿子，不是两个被束缚的普通人，只是一对忘我的情侣——即使仅有一瞬间。  
但他依然没有进去，德拉科细长的双腿为他打开，他的入口翕张着，他已经得到他的每一寸了。他不能毁了德拉科，卢修斯想，他可以纵容他，让他得到他想要的，但他不能毁了他。  
他用手指让他达到了高潮，用浴巾将他包起来，低头亲了亲男孩光洁的脸蛋。没有剃干净的胡渣刺到了德拉科，身体的空虚也让他不太高兴，他很响地抱怨了一声，一到床上就拉过被子罩住自己。  
“你打算什么时候操我，爸爸？”他讥讽道，声音有点哑。卢修斯给他倒了一杯水，放在床头柜上。  
“再说吧。”  
“你的语气好敷衍，”德拉科哼了一声，拿过水杯，“到时候你最好来劲点儿，别让我白等这么久了。”  
喝过水后，他的嘴唇总算湿润了一些，卢修斯俯下身吻了吻，关了灯。  
“好好睡吧。”  
一个月的圣诞节假期似乎转眼就过去了，德拉科又踏上了返校的火车。这一次卢修斯让他带上了一枚双面镜，叮嘱他有事情就用这个找他。“至少能够见面。”他这样说道。  
德拉科自然知道他是什么意思，朝他笑了一下，和他贴脸告别。  
“我每天都有事情，爸爸。”他在他耳边说道，声音轻得像一阵风。  
然而O.W.Ls很快就要到来了，德拉科不得不每天花时间准备。这是他人生中的第一个重要考试，卢修斯也尤为重视，每次见面都要提点几句，让他多花心思复习功课，不要总是胡思乱想。当德拉科询问他能不能帮他买通主考官时，男人严厉地训斥了他一番，气得他直接关上了双面镜，好几天都没理他。后来卢修斯不得不写信来哄他，给他寄了一堆他喜欢的甜食，这才让德拉科勉为其难地接受了他的示好。  
“我在学校里跟别人说，你会帮我在主考官那儿说好话。”德拉科一边吃棉花糖，一遍对着双面镜里的男人说道。  
“我和托福迪不熟悉，”卢修斯说道，“掉到床上了，德拉科。”  
男孩连忙低头，将掉下来的棉花糖捻起来放回袋子里。“这我不管，”他说道，“如果我考差了，那都是你的错。”  
“如果你考得不好，回来我就好好教你。”  
“在床上教吗？”他讥笑道。  
“在客厅里，和你妈妈一起。”卢修斯面无表情地说道。  
男孩马上扁起嘴，嚷嚷着自己要睡觉了，关掉了双面镜。那次交流结束后，他们又有好几天没有说话。考试前一天他们仓促地见了一面，德拉科紧张得要命，他想得到卢修斯的安慰，可对方似乎有些心烦意乱，没听进去。  
“我们明天有一个重要行动，”他说道，“就在明天，你们考试的时候。”  
“哦，什么行动？”  
“不能向你透露，但是非常重要。”  
“好吧，”德拉科恹恹地说道，“我明天就要考试了，爸爸。”  
“晚上好好睡一觉，明天打起精神来。”  
“我是说，能给我一个晚安吻吗？”  
然而卢修斯似乎没有听清他在说什么，在他说话的时候，他回过了头，德拉科看见那儿亮起了一团白色雾气。双面镜毫无预兆地暗了下去，声音也消失了。德拉科愣愣地望着银色的镜面，里面只映出了他苍白的脸。他的心头浮起了一丝失落。

在那一天到来之前，德拉科本以为自己只用面对一场紧张的考试。他们一个一个走进考场，在考官面前展示自己的咒语。展示漂浮咒的时候，德拉科因为瞪着哈利，结果杯子砸了下来，这让他有些不服气。考天文学的时候发生了一个小插曲，在海格的小屋旁边，麦格教授为了阻止魔法部成员进入，结果被三道昏迷咒击中了胸口。所有人都不再有心思考试，不约而同地用天文望远镜对准那个角落，连主考官都没有劝阻他们。德拉科有些心神难安，他总觉得这是一个不好的征兆。  
考试终于结束了，当他从火车上下来，在国王十字车站里只看到纳西莎一个人时，那种不祥的预感成了真。天空黑沉沉的，潮湿的风落下来，街头飞舞着黑白的报纸。他的人生抹上了一层褪不去的灰烬，所有的光阴都如此脆弱而苍白。  
德拉科有时候会想，如果这一切都没有发生，他和卢修斯究竟会走到哪一步？他总是纵容他，给予他温暖，可时代的烈火燃烧着他们，他们畸形而残缺的情感在火中滋生，又将在火中猝然陨灭。每当德拉科缩在被窝里，他回想着他父亲对他的这种纵容，他明白这是源于他的爱，还有他的失望——对这种生活的失望。他太爱他了，也太疲惫了，有时候需要烈酒来刺激。而德拉科就是甘甜的烈酒，他烧灼着他的灵魂，令他浑身发热、失去理智，他爱他，这种爱是矛盾而复杂的，他爱他胜过于自己。  
在德拉科浑浑噩噩地完成那个任务的时候，他总是陷入长久的迷茫。他去霍格莫德喝酒，去盥洗室里泡澡，他躺在水中一遍一遍地想他，想他如何在床上拥抱着自己，如何抚摸着他的头发，如何温柔地亲吻他，像亲吻一株青涩的芍药花。他对他总是温柔的，偶尔也会粗暴，往往是在他焦虑的时候。德拉科不讨厌这种粗暴，如今他甚至有些怀念，因为他终于能明白父亲的心情——徘徊、暴躁、无能为力，不知道还能不能熬得过明天。  
德拉科在有求必应屋里焦躁地走来走去，地上摊着他从图书馆借来的书和书写潦草的羊皮纸。他抱着头蹲下来，又站起身，狠狠地踢着墙。他尝试了各种办法，可没有一次成功。他不断地想，如果父亲在这儿就好了。他一定知道该怎么做，一定能给他提出很多建议，让他不至于六神无主。可卢修斯并不在他身边，他在遥远而黑暗的阿兹卡班，在深深的恐惧与绝望之中。  
我们现在面对着同样的痛苦了，德拉科想，我终于明白你的感受了，爸爸。  
他坚持每天给他写信，即使从来没有寄出。他把信件都夹在日记本里，将每个字都藏在心里，等待着重逢的那一天。伏地魔承诺过一旦他完成任务，他的父亲就会回到他身边。他时时刻刻铭记着他，在课本上涂写他的名字，卢修斯·马尔福，他写了一遍又一遍，笔尖将纸张划破了。他应该多叫叫他的名字，德拉科有些懊恼，卢修斯，卢修斯，多美妙的名字，含在口中像一粒珍珠。  
在父亲回来的那一天晚上，他一定要向他索要一个晚安吻，德拉科把这个暗暗记在了日记本上。然而随着一次次任务失败，他开始失眠、没有胃口，越来越怀疑自己还能不能活着见到父亲。他修不好消失柜，蛋白石项链和毒酒也没能送到邓布利多手上，每天只能躲在盥洗室里偷偷哭泣。他想着过去的事情，想着没有指望的将来——唯一的指望就是父亲，可他越想见到他，他似乎就离他越远。以前的小小忧愁在生死面前都成了轻飘飘的一缕风，有一段时间德拉科害怕自己任务失败会连累父亲，导致他永远也无法从牢笼中解脱。如果他和他都将徘徊在永恒的痛苦之中，这该多么悲哀……可不知为何，德拉科又感受到一种难以名状的喜悦。他们的灵魂将在绝望中相会，又一同消亡。  
在被神锋无影刺伤的那一天，德拉科躺在校医院里哭了一整夜，泪水将被子浸得湿透。胸膛被魔咒割开的瞬间，他的心也被粉碎了一半，随着流出的血一同飘往各个方向。他倒在地上挣扎，颤抖着，地上的水如同锋利而破碎的镜面，映出了无数个被撕裂的命运。他终于被重重地击倒了，他想，像个失败者一样倒地，被判了死刑。  
斯内普匆匆赶来，把他扶到了医院。德拉科大睁着眼，直挺挺地躺在苍白的病床上，这是另一座棺材，埋着两个灵魂。他坚信父亲的灵魂也在他这儿，他会和他共同承担苦难的，他坚信。没什么可怕的……最严重不过一死，他现在最不怕的就是这个。  
他哭肿了眼睛，埋在被子里一直喃喃着爸爸，醒来后喉咙干哑，话都说不出来。哭过一阵后，德拉科感觉自己清醒了，魂魄从蛋壳里飘了出来，浮在云端。他该上路了。  
成年前的最后一个月，德拉科不知道自己是怎么度过的。他每天昏头转向，昼夜颠倒，泡在有求必应屋里，将眼睛熬得通红。他总算没有走到最糟糕的那一步，在那个漆黑的夜晚，他终于修好了消失柜，把食死徒们放了进来。他们欢呼着、尖叫着，中途有人闯了进来，这也不能打搅他们的振奋。所有人一同把她扔了出去，德拉科尖声叫喊着，他终于解脱了——一切即将结束，他的父亲要回来了，他终于又可以见到他了——结束了——结束了。  
所有的一切都如同一场幻梦，烟头将羊皮纸烧灼了一个洞，晕黄缓缓扩散开来，静静地湮灭。头顶的黑魔标记如同绿色的流星，一颗一颗坠到他头上，将他砸得昏头转向。冷冷的风吹打着德拉科，他仿佛也从塔上坠了下来，和那个老人一起。斯内普拽着他往校门口跑，他脚下虚软，即将解脱的喜悦混合着患得患失的害怕，他不敢回头看，他必须要离开、要逃出城堡，他想回到父亲的怀里，他再也不要一个人战斗了。  
黑暗中不断闪过红光，后面响起哈利急促的脚步声和愤怒的叫喊，后背被斯内普猛地一推，德拉科踉跄了两步，直起身竭尽全力往大门跑去。他又能变回那个小男孩，被大人保护着了。

卢修斯回到马尔福庄园是在一个月以后。伏地魔重新联系上了摄魂怪，让他们放出了监狱中的食死徒，卢修斯也在其中。他一回到家就坐在了沙发上，纳西莎给他倒了杯热茶，他喝了半杯，脸色这才好看了一些。  
“感觉怎么样？”纳西莎问道，在他身边坐下，德拉科站在沙发后面听他们说话。  
“还行……好吧，不是很好，”卢修斯一手撑着额头，“阿兹卡班很可怕。”  
“我给你煮点安神汤。”纳西莎说着就站起身，卢修斯没能拦住她。待到她走进厨房，德拉科连忙从沙发后绕过来，坐在扶手上。他握住了他的手臂，男人原本结实的肌肉已经有些松弛了，他看向他的手，掌心干燥而粗糙，还有那双眼睛，灰蒙蒙的，似乎笼罩着一层雾。德拉科张了张口，他迫不及待地想要说些什么，可又说不出话来，胸口发闷，心头掠过一阵阵恐慌。  
卢修斯侧过头，那目光落在他身上，可似乎又穿过了他，延伸到难以捉摸的地方。德拉科注视着男人的嘴唇，它颤抖着，微微张开了，仿佛要吻他——厨房里蓦地传来一阵响亮的陶瓷碰撞的声响，男孩受到惊吓般地弹起来，跳到回了沙发后，心脏扑通扑通地跳。  
纳西莎并没有出来，但那种迫切、渴望又羞怯的感觉已经消失殆尽了。  
德拉科有时候觉得，也许应该让对一个人的印象永远停留在没有见到他的时候。卢修斯刚回来的那一个星期，他精神不佳，一直在房间里休息，三餐都由纳西莎端进屋子里，只有下午会出门散散步。散步的时候，德拉科和纳西莎都陪在他身边，男孩不由自主地注意到他的步伐开始变得不那么稳健，他挽着他的手，却像是在搀扶他，无时无刻不感觉到他在颤抖。当他们和他说话的时候，卢修斯偶尔会走神，陷入思考，半天不回答问题。德拉科询问过这个问题，卢修斯回答，他在想摄魂怪。  
这是长期呆在阿兹卡班带来的后遗症，那段黑暗的经历在完整的树叶上留下了虫蛀，这是不可逆的。卢修斯的感知缺失了一块，他变得迟钝、缓慢而沉默，眼神陌生，有时候德拉科甚至觉得他不认识自己。摄魂怪是冰冷的，卢修斯不停地重复着这句话，它吸走你的快乐，让你不知道自己为什么还活着。你好像失去了一切，把自己都丢掉了。  
一个星期过后，伏地魔召开了一次会议。即使完成了那个任务，马尔福家族的地位并没有得到显著提高，他们一家三口挤在离黑魔王好几个座位远的地方，低着头，试图不引起注意。德拉科悄悄地用余光看向卢修斯，男人拘谨地坐在那儿，紧抿着嘴唇，看起来有些紧张。哦，这是自然的，毕竟这是他离开监狱后第一次见到主人……他自己也很紧张，这没什么大不了的。可德拉科依然感到了一丝失望，无论如何，他以为他会和他不一样——他以为他会勇敢一些，就像他想象的那样。  
在开过会后，卢修斯变得更沉默了。他很少对他们的生活做出评价，既不抱怨，也从不露出笑容。他没有试图加入食死徒的圈子，也没有想办法脱逃，每天总是呆在卧室里，偶尔会去客厅里坐着。德拉科清楚他为什么会这么做——卢修斯不想撞见伏地魔，尤其是他没有出门的时候。  
他们见面的时间越来越少，卢修斯从来没有主动去找他，他们偶然在客厅里相遇，也做不了什么，只能静静地坐着。德拉科曾经想把自己的经历讲给他听，他接到了什么样的任务，他如何在痛苦中完成它，在做这一切的时候，他在想着谁……他写了那么多信，它们依然被密不透风地压在行李箱的深处，他想要将它们放出来，像解放一群飞鸟。可一对上卢修斯疲倦的眼神，所有的话语都噎在了喉咙里，鸟群在笼子里互相挤压，窒息而死。  
他们相对沉默，能说的话越来越少，到最后似乎连呼吸都成了沉重的负担。德拉科难以忍受，起身离去。也许卢修斯没什么能对他说的，那段监狱中的经历确实乏善可陈，可他对他的感情似乎也日复一日地消磨了，成了一具空壳。德拉科热烈的心慢慢地冷了下去，他悲哀地发现，他最害怕的事情还是发生了——他的父亲没有死去，却被摄魂怪和黑魔王打败了，他的身影一寸一寸地矮下来，再也无法保护他，也给予不了他想要的爱。他所爱的那个强大的父亲，已经在监狱中被撕成了碎片。  
一个月后，在一场商讨如何杀死哈利的会议上，伏地魔借走了卢修斯的魔杖。这是德拉科最愤怒的一次，也是他对卢修斯最失望的一次，他的父亲似乎没有一点自己的主张，当伏地魔向他索要魔杖时，他看向纳西莎，仿佛要她来帮他做出决定。事实也的确是如此，纳西莎在桌子底下轻轻握了一下卢修斯的手腕，他这才从口袋里取出魔杖，递给伏地魔。他们在会议上受尽了嘲笑，一结束德拉科就回到了自己的房间，把门锁起来。他跌跌撞撞地爬上床，抱着被子瑟瑟发抖，颤抖了许久才慢慢停下来，浑身发麻。他将脸埋进掌心，深深地吸了口气，躺倒在床上。冰冷的空气漫上来，盖住了他的身体。这个夏夜是如此的寒冷，冷得让他难以动弹。他握紧了手指，长叹了一口气。  
他的那些信也许再也没有机会取出来了。

那个暑假剩下的时光，德拉科没有再主动去找卢修斯。一开学他就迫不及待地回到学校，匆匆逃离了这段沉重又悲伤的过往。  
学校里发生了许多改变，斯内普当上了校长，卡罗兄妹取代了麻瓜研究和黑魔法防御课教授的位置，许多麻瓜出身的学生都没有来上学，分院典礼显得无比冷清，稀稀拉拉的鼓掌声让德拉科内心很不是滋味。  
纳西莎一个星期给他寄一封信，卢修斯偶尔会在里面插几句话，但德拉科都当作没看见。他从来没有主动给他们写信，只是潦草地回复几句，陷入长久的发呆。一切怎么会变成这样？他的青春，他的爱情，他的依靠，在时代的重压下不知所踪，就连他自己也面目全非，连心都变得陌生了。  
有时候德拉科回想起出狱后的卢修斯，只觉得他哪儿都不对。他不是他的父亲，他的父亲不会恐惧，不会犹疑，不会佝偻着背；不会颤抖，不会示弱，不会低头不语。他的父亲是那么强大，总会挡在他面前，帮他解决一切难题。可这个强大的男人已经死了，永远留在了双面镜里。  
不知从哪一刻起，德拉科意识到自己对卢修斯抱有一种又同情又恨的情绪。那个男人所经历的一切他都能感同身受，他自己也因此变得胆小畏缩，可他见不得他的父亲、他深爱的人变成这样。一切都在飞快地发生变化，他的父亲老去了，他的跟班不再听他的话，德拉科常常看见克拉布和高尔在角落里叽叽咕咕，时不时看他一眼。他知道他们在说什么，无非是马尔福家族已经没落了，他们失去了伏地魔的信任，在走下坡路——他完了，他的父亲也完了。  
如果卢修斯表现得更有骨气一些，他们也许就不敢这样肆无忌惮地嘲讽他，德拉科恨恨地想，如果他不那么无能，不总是退缩……不，他在想什么？他不能怪罪他的父亲，他和他一样，没有其他选择。  
复活节假期很快就到了，德拉科早早地踏上了火车，独自坐在一间空车厢里。他不知道现在家里已经变成了什么样，他害怕未知，害怕从黑暗中走出一个唯唯诺诺的父亲，告诉他，他的理想和人生都已经被摧毁了。火车在苍翠的山林中穿梭着，每一年的春天，它们都会在春风中苏醒过来，再活一次。德拉科怔怔地听着窗外的松声，吸了口气，慢慢地合上了眼。  
他不清楚自己是什么时候睡去的，醒来的时候火车已经在减速，车轮咔哒咔哒地震动着，走廊里传来吵吵嚷嚷的声响。德拉科还没有换衣服，他急急忙忙地打开行李箱，摇晃的车厢让他有些站不稳，差点跌倒。当他好不容易换好衣服时，走廊里已经挤满了人，连只火蜥蜴都塞不下了，他只好坐在车厢里等大家离开。  
纳西莎和卢修斯一起来接他回家。德拉科走到他们面前，莫名觉得自己似乎长高了不少，他已经能和卢修斯平视了。他们走到他面前，男人向他伸出手，德拉科恍惚了一瞬，在那片树影下，他曾无数次握住他的手，和他一起漫步在紫红的夕阳之中。但他们的手错开了，卢修斯接过他手中的行李箱，甚至没有碰到他的指尖。  
德拉科的胸口仿佛被刀片轻轻割了一道，疼痛丝丝微微地渗进来，让他呼吸困难。  
他们一路上几乎没有交谈，全程都是纳西莎在说话。一回到家，德拉科就将自己关在了房间里，除了吃饭以外一步都不踏出房门，打算就这样度过自己的假期。然而事情总是不能如他所愿，德拉科万万没想到会在自己家里见到哈利和他的朋友，他们被一只搜查小队抓住了，送到了马尔福庄园。这是个绝佳的机会，谁都知道抓住哈利·波特能得到数不尽的好处，德拉科难得见到了父亲有精神的一面，他和贝拉特里克斯为此争执了起来，他们都想亲自通知伏地魔。然而贝拉特里克斯不知为何叫了起来，把所有人关进了地牢，只留下赫敏来拷问。女孩的尖叫让德拉科直皱眉，他想偷偷溜回楼上去，可还没等他找到机会，哈利忽然冲了出来，朝他们施咒，抢走了德拉科手中的魔杖。  
一场激战霎时爆发，所有人都在大喊大叫，除了德拉科，他木木地站着，看着魔法光束四处飞舞，仿佛一个局外人。蓦地，一束红光掠过，天花板上的吊灯晃动着砸了下来，破碎的玻璃四处飞溅，割伤了他的脸。德拉科感觉到了痛，下意识地捂着脸蹲下来，纳西莎马上将他拉出了战斗圈。  
为什么？这些疼痛是如此熟悉……所有的痛都有相同的本源，来自他在夏天种下的种子。德拉科的膝盖发麻，他用手捂住了耳朵，那些尖叫和怒吼还是见缝插针地钻进来，如同腥风血雨。哈利在家养小精灵多比的帮助下幻影移形逃走了，贝拉特里克斯掷出了一把刀子，银亮亮的一闪，德拉科感觉自己的胸口也被扎了一刀。他侧过头，卢修斯面色苍白地站在一旁，挺着背，手中什么也没有。他明白了，他们所等待的都是一个不会响的哑钟。  
在哈利旋转着消失的那一刻，嘭的一响，一团黑影在客厅中央的玻璃碎片中闪现。他伸手朝哈利的手臂抓去，然而却抓了个空，发出了一声愤怒的吼叫。伏地魔转过身，冷冷地看向客厅中的其他人，没有人敢抬头和他对视。  
“怎么回事？”他低声说道，客厅里一片死寂，“所以波特又逃跑了，就在我的眼皮底下？”  
没有人说话。德拉科低着头，不敢发出一点声音，生怕引起他的注意。他感觉到一阵冷风吹拂过他的耳畔，冻住了他的半个身子。贝拉特里克斯的鞋尖动了动，她似乎要说话，但伏地魔提前开口了：“你们又一次让我失望，辜负我的信任，败在了波特的手下……让他逃走……”他在碎片上缓慢行走着，鞋底板发出压抑的、支离破碎的声响，“我很失望，非常失望……你们召唤我，就是为了让我看到这个？”  
“不，主人，我们不是——”  
“闭嘴，贝拉。”男人说道，“从现在开始，你们不能离开这里。客厅里的所有人，你们都不能离开。”  
“可是，主人——”  
“这是对你们的惩罚，谁都不能离开。”  
“——我们的魔杖被波特抢走了，主人。”卢修斯低声说道。德拉科后背一震，猛地扭头朝他看去，后者如同一截即将枯死的白色树干，依然顽固地扎在泥土里。伏地魔看着他，他的袖子微微一动，德拉科蓦地产生了一种强烈的不安感——男人挥动魔杖，声音高亢而冷酷：  
“钻心剜骨！”

卧室。  
“这很棘手，非常棘手……主人很生气……”  
“也许你不应该在他气头上提这件事，卢修斯。”  
“所以我不能去上学了，对吗？”  
“别说话，德拉科。”  
“过几天我会去帮你问这件事。”  
“可我后天就要返校了，到底什么时候能解决？”  
“别这么对你爸爸说话，德拉科！”  
“我不想呆在这里，妈妈！”他尖声喊道。卧室里一下子寂静下来，风拍打着窗户，发出令人不安的声响。  
纳西莎低头看着床上的卢修斯，德拉科撇过了脸，不想和他对视。他知道他在看他。  
“……我明天就帮你去问。”少顷，卢修斯哑声说道。  
“不，还是我去吧，”纳西莎坚决地说道，“你就在这儿躺着，哪里都不要去。”  
“还是让爸爸去吧，”德拉科说道，他的声音变得极为刺耳，“你不是食死徒，妈妈。我想，主人不会愿意看到爸爸躲在你背后的。”  
“你在说什么，德拉科？”纳西莎转过头，不敢置信地看着他，“你难道没看见你爸爸中了钻心咒，正在休息吗？”  
“我看得一清二楚，妈妈。”  
“不要忘了，那些被夺走的魔杖当时都在你手里——”  
“我受够了！”他的声音蓦地提高了，尖得可怕，几乎要刺破耳膜，“我受够了，妈妈，我受够这种生活了。现在变得更糟了，是不是？”  
压抑已久的情绪喷薄而出，挤压着他的胸膛，令他喘不过气来。德拉科焦躁地挪动着脚尖，他想到那个意气风发的卢修斯，想到和他在床榻上缠绵的卢修斯，想到阿兹卡班回来的卢修斯，所有锋利的棱角都被磨成了粉末。人如果软弱无力，连风都能踩他一脚。德拉科痛恨这种无力，他痛恨他的父亲，也痛恨自己。  
“……好了，我一定能让你回去。”床上的男人忽然说道，拽回了德拉科的注意力。  
纳西莎吃了一惊：“不，你还是休息，让我——”  
“我去吧，”卢修斯说道，“本来就应该是我去。”  
德拉科的心微微一颤，但还是抿紧了嘴。  
他不知道那天卢修斯对伏地魔说了些什么，第二天晚上，纳西莎敲响了卧室的门，推门进入他的房间。她在他身边坐下，放下一杯茶，揉了揉他的头发。  
“……不要恨你的父亲，”纳西莎低声说道，“他也没有办法。有些事是无能为力的，德拉科。”  
他们一同坐在床上，德拉科低头看着自己的膝盖，没有接话。他当然清楚，他早就不是懵懂的小孩了，明白有些高山永远无法翻越。那一夜的愤怒散去了，他再次陷入了迷茫，这次的疼痛更长情、缓慢，令他不知所措。  
“你要知道，这不是他的错，”纳西莎柔和的声音在他耳边响起，“我们都想给你提供最好的生活，德拉科……你是我们的珍宝。”  
他的手指颤抖着，慢慢地攥紧成了拳头。  
“你爸爸帮你去向黑魔王求情，主人同意你回去上学，但他不允许我们陪你去，”纳西莎说道，从口袋里抽出她的魔杖，塞进德拉科的怀里，“拿着这个，你不能没有魔杖……但是一定要保管好，不要弄丢。奥利凡德逃跑了，这是我们家的最后一根魔杖。”  
德拉科怔怔地看着怀中的魔杖，木头似乎变成了沉银，让他感到无比沉重。母亲的叮嘱、父亲的恳求，还有沉甸甸的爱，都压在他身上，令他步履维艰。  
“……爸爸怎么样了？”不知过了多久，他低声问道。  
“他睡下了，”母亲怜爱地亲了一下男孩的额头，起身往外走，“明天早点起床，不要迟到了。”

德拉科相信，在有些时候，人的想法会在一瞬间发生转变。他爱了卢修斯十几年，又从他毁灭的那一刻开始恨他，可当他在废墟里找到他的时候，他似乎又活了过来，枯萎的种子发了芽，在碎片中开花。  
那是一场混乱而盲目的战争，走廊里到处是尖叫声、爆炸声和飞舞的魔法光束，食死徒和巨人与学生、教授、凤凰社成员作战。德拉科听从伏地魔的命令跟踪哈利，却差点被烧死在张牙舞爪的厉火中，死里逃生。哈利和罗恩将他扔在地上，他跌跌撞撞地离开有求必应屋，喘着气，心脏跳得飞快。他受够了，他不想再继续冒险了。德拉科东张西望着，他只想离开霍格沃茨，可又不敢到处乱跑——现在哪儿都是战场，如果不小心撞上一个跑偏的魔咒或者从天而降的水晶球，那才是得不偿失。  
他绕过拐角，跳过一个坍塌的罗马柱，一幅肖像落在地上翻折了，里面的人正断断续续地呻吟着。德拉科抬起头，几个食死徒正好迎面跑来，他一惊，扭头就跑，但没跑几步就被抓住了。他们高兴地叫起来，嚷嚷着要给他施咒。德拉科挣扎着，恳求着他们，好不容易才逃脱，匆匆躲进了城堡中。  
找一个没有人的安全之所躲起来，直到战争结束再出来，他的大脑中只剩下了这一个念头。德拉科跑过破碎的走廊，跳过散落一地的花瓶碎片和倒在地上的魔鬼藤，他不敢再去楼顶，那场险些让他殒命的厉火就在八楼的有求必应屋，现在还没有被扑灭。他沿着旋转扶梯往下跑，溜到了地下一层，他本来想回寝室，可那儿正好有一个巨人在转悠。  
相比大厅和礼堂，地下一层要安静得多。有两个教室开着门，里面的桌椅东倒西歪，墙上有凹凸不平的洞坑，显然这儿刚经历过一场战斗。德拉科溜进其中一个教室，锁上门，松了口气。等着一切结束就能消停一会儿了，他想。  
德拉科把窗帘都拉上，在教室里转了一圈，感觉有些无聊，于是坐在凳子上发呆。外面传来隐约的动静，似乎有人正在跑过走廊，又似乎是巨人在摧毁城堡。德拉科发现这个地方选得并不好，他无法知道外面的动向，也无法预知危险，简直像把自己关进了牢笼里。  
地面在微微晃动，墙似乎也震动了起来，窗帘摇晃着，窗户发出嘎吱嘎吱的细响。德拉科一惊，站了起来，快步朝大门跑去。他伸长了手，还没有抓住门把手，地下教室的窗户猛地晃动起来，一团黑影撞破了墙，撕开了半个教室，无数玻璃碎片和碎石块飞向各个角落，桌椅翻倒了大半，桌上的坩埚纷纷滑落，发出乒乒乓乓的声响。  
德拉科感觉自己的后脑勺被一个坚硬的东西撞了一下，尖锐的痛感让他想要尖叫。他眼前一黑，重重地倒了下去，不省人事。

他做了一个很长的梦。梦里有一片翠色的孔雀花园，白孔雀和蓝孔雀在草坪上大摇大摆地散步。明亮的太阳掠过树林，草地上晃动着影子，在不远处的树荫下，两个身影靠得很近。那是谁？是他的父母吗？是他和纳西莎吗？……还是他和卢修斯？他的视野非常模糊，那两团黑影晃动着，扩散出颤抖的边缘，德拉科努力睁大眼，他们三人的关系就像这模糊的黑色，密不可分地黏在一起，暧昧地纠缠着。他们互相爱着，又彼此折磨，在痛苦中沉沦。  
阳光下的影子依然在摇晃，那既是恩爱的父母，又是乱伦的他和父亲，又是依恋的他和母亲，这多么混乱、多么罪恶，可又无法挣脱。他长久地望着他们，两眼酸痛，不知何时已经流下泪来。  
一阵风吹动了树叶，带来细细的沙响。树枝一下子窸窸窣窣地摇晃起来，挡住了人影。远方传来隐约的呼唤，似乎来自他的天灵盖，一声接着一声，连绵不断。德拉科，德拉科，那人喊着，有点熟悉，德拉科，醒醒，德拉科！  
阳光下的树林渐渐褪去了，化为苍白的烟雾，从他手中逃逸。德拉科感觉自己的身体变成了泡沫，在一片空白中上升，如此轻盈、明亮。他闭上了眼，那呼唤声越来越响，他听出来了，那属于他的父亲。他灵魂中的一部分微微颤抖起来，给他带来微弱又尖锐的疼痛。  
“德拉科！”  
德拉科猛地睁开了眼，明晃晃的光刺进他的眼睛里，让他感到疼痛。他眨了眨眼，想抬起胳膊揉眼睛，一动就感觉到了一阵刺痛。  
“别乱动，”一个声音说道，“你的手臂被划伤了，我已经给你抹了药。”  
德拉科闭了闭眼，又睁开，他终于看清了面前的景象。他依然在那间地下教室里，但整个教室已经成了一片废墟，砖瓦淹没了桌椅，窗户都被震得粉碎，而他正躺在一片砖瓦堆之上。卢修斯蹲在他身边，他的黑袍肮脏不堪，沾满了灰尘，脸颊上也黑一道白一道。  
似乎看出了他的困惑，卢修斯在他身边坐下来，擦掉了他头发上的灰。  
“你受伤了，德拉科。”他说道，“你被碎石块击中了。”  
刚醒来的大脑还无法思考太复杂的内容，德拉科慢吞吞地重复道：“……碎石块？”  
“是的。我和西茜在到处找你，她去楼上，我在楼下。我看到这个教室被巨人击塌了，就进来查看，结果看见你在废墟里，”男人低声说道，德拉科略微侧过头，他从未觉得他的声音如此美妙，“你的胳膊和小腿被石头划伤了，我去校医院找了一些药剂。不过看起来伤势并不严重，不用担心。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，他的嘴唇极为干涩，喉咙也缺水得动不了。  
“……外面现在怎么样了？”他哑声问道。  
“主人宣称杀死了哈利·波特，带着他进入城堡了，”卢修斯说道，“他们还在混战，不过我想，很快就会结束的。”  
“宣称？”德拉科抓住了关键。  
“对，他没有死，”卢修斯抚摸着他的头发，声音有点远，“至少在主人进入城堡的时候没有。”  
“这是怎么回事？”德拉科想撑起身，卢修斯按住了他，托着他的肩膀让他坐起来。  
“主人让波特来小树林和他见面，他朝波特施了死咒，结果两人同时陷入了昏迷，”男人慢慢地说道，“后来主人醒了，让西茜去看波特的情况。他没有死，西茜告诉我他还有呼吸……但我们迫切希望找到你的下落。”  
德拉科的呼吸微微一停。  
“什么意思？”  
“西茜问波特，你是不是还在城堡里，他回答‘是’，”卢修斯的手落下来，握住了他的手，“如果她告诉主人波特还活着，他们肯定还要经历一番战斗，也许在那期间你就已经受伤……我们想马上找到你，把你带回去，德拉科。”  
卢修斯的声音非常平静，仿佛只是在谈论今天的天气。德拉科死死地盯着那只握住他的手，男人的手背上爬满了青红的血管，皮肤已经开始松弛，指头上有粗茧，指甲上粘着土。卢修斯的魔杖已经在战斗中毁去了，他无法用魔法移走石头，只能徒手搬开砖瓦和翻倒的桌椅，掘着土，一点一点将他的儿子从废墟中挖出来。他看向自己的小腿，上面涂了厚厚的一层白鲜精，把伤口都盖住了。德拉科扭过头，想找到那块将自己割伤的石头。  
“你在找什么？”卢修斯问道，“魔杖我已经帮你拿上了。”  
“不，”德拉科说道，他用未伤的那只手撑着地面，卢修斯扶着他的胳膊将他拉起来，“这样没问题吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你们欺骗了主人。”  
“不知道，”卢修斯说道，“但是没关系。”  
他搀扶着他一步一步慢慢往外走，男人宽阔的手扣着德拉科的腰，如同一把结实的锁。德拉科的心中有一抹光在摇晃，细细的，非常明亮。他们小心翼翼地穿过破碎的教室和走廊，慢慢往外走，来到礼堂。礼堂里一片狼藉，长桌都被推到了墙边，壁灯被打掉了好几只，但却意外的寂静。德拉科注意到地上盖着几床白布，分别罩着偷偷溜回来的科林兄弟、唐克斯和卢平，他们合着眼，静静地躺着，亲朋好友坐在一旁抹着泪，低声细语。  
“你在这儿等着，我去找西茜。”卢修斯说道，松开了环在他腰上的手。德拉科的内心陡然缺了一块儿，他条件反射地抓住了他的手臂，那种消失已久的恐惧又回来了，他变回了刚在壳中睁开眼的雏鸟，无法离开父母的怀抱。他的父亲搬走石块，将他从坟地里掘出来，让他获得新生。德拉科望着他，他的内心产生了一种奇异的感觉，卢修斯看起来似乎依然和以前没什么两样，他灰色的瞳孔和自己如此相似，但他又想起来了，他爱他。像钢铁，像烈火，像漩涡，像柔荑。他爱他，无论是哪种爱，他重新把他救了出来，就像曾经无数次的救赎。德拉科终于明白，他没有变，他至始至终都没变过。  
“怎么了？”男人问道。  
德拉科没说话，他缓慢地松开他的手，蓦地仰起头，在他的脸颊上吻了一下。  
“卢修斯。”他轻声说道。

他们锁上门，拉上窗帘，尽可能地将整个房间封得严严实实。奥利凡德魔杖店还没有重新开张，家中唯一的魔杖被纳西莎拿走了，卢修斯没法布下屏蔽咒，这让他有些遗憾。他在床边坐下，朝床上的男孩伸出手，后者没有马上回应。他舔了舔嘴唇，显得有些紧张。  
“她肯定是出去了，对吗？”  
“她要去拜访一位朋友，晚上才会回来。”卢修斯说道，依然伸着手，“别紧张，德拉科。”  
“你有经验吗？”德拉科问道，盯着男人修长的手，不自觉地摩擦着双腿。  
“没有。”他言简意赅。德拉科慢吞吞地点了点头，终于伸出手握住了他。  
“可你和妈妈做过那么多次了。”  
“如果我们不做，就不会有你，德拉科。”  
“所以你有经验，”德拉科嘀咕着，任由男人把他拉进怀里，“你的经验比我丰富多了。”  
“我可不希望你经验丰富。”卢修斯吻了一下他的脸颊，隔着布料抚摸着他的胸脯，开始解他的扣子。德拉科感受着他的手指，他的心跳很快，从未觉得如此紧张，仿佛之前没被他摸过似的。  
睡袍轻轻滑落，德拉科的身体又瘦又长，白皙光洁，胸前的乳头青涩地伏着。男人轻轻揉了一把，后者下意识地缩了起来。  
“我们要怎么做？”他问道。卢修斯的手滑下来，隔着内裤揉捏着男孩的性器，他的手法相当好，即使已经许久没有亲热，他仍轻松地找到了他的敏感处，或轻或重地折磨着。德拉科很快就呻吟起来，下腹一直有一团火往上窜，腿不由自主地张开了。卢修斯脱掉男孩的底裤，搂住他的腰，尽心尽力地替他抚慰，不一会儿就让德拉科射了出来。  
“你的手好烫，爸爸。”高潮过后的男孩身体格外敏感，他喘息着，靠在他怀里。  
“是你的东西太烫了。”  
“我才没有，爸爸。”  
他们拥抱着接了一个热乎乎的吻，卢修斯边吻边将德拉科压在身下。男孩修长的腿缠在他的腰上，他从床头柜上拿过早已准备好的润滑液，拧开盖子，抬起他的屁股，往臀缝间抹了一点。冰凉的触感让德拉科吸了口气，他看向他，后背紧绷起来。  
“放松，德拉科。”  
“会不会痛？”  
“我尽量慢点，”卢修斯说道，他将手指涂满了亮晶晶的润滑液，“放松，别怕……”  
男人的手指慢慢插进了男孩的体内，德拉科深呼吸着，他感觉很不适应，私处被侵犯给他带来难以启齿的羞耻感，甚至让他想临阵脱逃。他勉强克制住了，咽了口唾沫，男人的手指已经开始在他的甬道里抽插，德拉科感觉这非常奇怪，尤其当他戳到某个点时，一种陌生的快感冲了上来，令他浑身一抽，小穴也收缩了起来，绞着男人的手指。  
“不要，卢修斯，”德拉科有些害怕，他不明白是怎么回事，“别戳那里——爸爸！”  
然而卢修斯并没有听他的话，他狠狠戳刺着那个点，德拉科被刺激得一抖一抖，绷直了腿，不停地喘着气。他刚才已经射过一次，暂时无法勃起了，但还是爽得直叫唤，不停地用腿摩擦男人的腰。卢修斯俯下身吻他，德拉科情致高涨，含着他的唇瓣热情地吮吸，还动手解男人的衣扣。  
直到把里面插得柔软湿滑，卢修斯才退出手指，抽了张纸巾擦干净。他解开裤链，德拉科有些恍惚地看着他，他意识到了什么，想要坐起来，然而男人又把他按了回去。  
“是不是要我先帮你？”他问道。  
“不用，”卢修斯说道，“你用这里帮我就行了。”  
他说着将性器抵在了男孩的入口，德拉科两腿僵硬，一动不动。他要从这里插进去了，他想，真的插得进去吗？……这多么奇怪……  
“别紧张。”卢修斯说道，往自己性器上涂抹着润滑液。他按着德拉科的腰，一点一点地推了进去，男孩的背一下子挺直了，皱起了眉头。  
“好奇怪，卢修斯，”他抱怨道，“我感觉你好大。”  
“痛吗？”  
“不痛，但是，”男孩扭了扭腰，男人轻哼了一声，又往里顶去，“别进那么深，爸爸。”  
“你里面真紧，”卢修斯叹息道，“再动一动，德拉科。”  
“我不要，”德拉科已经反应过来了，撇了撇嘴，“你出去一点，我感觉不舒服。”  
“会很舒服的。”卢修斯说道，他不再勉强，按着德拉科的大腿开始挺送。一开始他的速度很慢，缓缓地抽插着，扩张未经人事的小穴，德拉科甚至觉得有些磨人，要求他快一点。然而当他的愿望实现时，他又觉得心跳快得厉害，几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。  
男人粗大的性器狠狠挤压着他窄小的甬道，在他紧致而温暖的身体里驰骋。德拉科的身体剧烈摇晃着，床板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。性爱是一件如此亲密又如此激烈的事，父亲的一部分深深地埋进他的体内，他们毫无缝隙地结合着，肉体与灵魂互相碰撞，快乐与热量一同蒸腾，从他的指尖传递到他的唇瓣。德拉科贪婪地体会着卢修斯的身体，以前他认为他是强大的，后来他总以为他已经老去。可现在，他强大的力量压迫着他，一次又一次贯穿他的身体，给他带来最原始的快乐。他们深刻地融合，德拉科眼前发白，大脑被强烈的快感冲击着，几乎失去理智。一开始的不适和疼痛很快就过去了，他混乱地尖叫着，不断地挺着臀，想要父亲插得更深一些、深入他的骨血里去。他原本就是他的一部分，现在归还与他，这理所应当，德拉科恍惚地想。他望着身上的男人，视野被汗打湿了，只有模糊的一团雾。但德拉科清晰地感觉到，他失去的一部分重新回来了，他在黑夜中滋生的失望和怨恨，都在剧烈的结合中逐渐散去，灰飞烟灭。  
他们疯狂地接吻、互相吮吸，卢修斯紧紧抱着他最亲的孩子，又舔又咬，在他背上留了一个牙印。他在他身体里射了一次，德拉科爽得发抖，踢着腿，马上就被狠狠按在了两边。于是他便开始喊他的名字，热情地凑上自己潮湿的嘴唇，抱住父亲的脖子。他们休息了一会儿，又纠缠在了一起，难舍难分。德拉科撅着屁股趴在床上，他肆无忌惮地吟哦着，那声音简直让人脸红心跳。卢修斯抱着他细瘦的腰往里挺，他吻着他洁白柔美的背脊，手掌一路从小腹抚摸到胸口，捏了一把他的胸。他没有退出，就着这样的姿势将男孩翻过来，在他的尖叫声中吮吻他柔嫩的乳尖。德拉科抽息着，他被吮得后背发麻，感觉又古怪又羞耻，推了卢修斯一下。  
“吸不出来的，爸爸，”他嘟囔着，“我不是妈妈，我又没有奶。”  
卢修斯似乎是笑了一下，他浅金色的长发垂在德拉科的肩头，带来细微的酥痒。德拉科侧过头，在他的发丝上亲了亲。他尝到了一丝冰凉，还有一丝漫长的苦涩。  
男人又挺送了一阵，在他屁股里释放了出来，慢慢地退出。德拉科的身体颤抖着，脸上红潮未退，腿依然大敞着，湿黏的液体从他的臀缝中缓缓溢出。  
“感觉怎么样？”卢修斯梳理着德拉科汗湿的额发，他的头发总是梳得整整齐齐，而现在却凌乱不堪。他轻轻地梳着，男孩急促的呼吸渐渐平复，他合上眼，似乎在感受着什么，脸依然很红。  
“我感觉很好，”少顷，德拉科慢吞吞地说道，“我以前想过是什么样的。一开始有点不舒服，但还是很好。”  
他爬起来，双手撑在床板上，坐到他的腹部。  
“有段时间我一直想着，只要你回来，我就要吻你，和你做爱，”他注视着他，慢慢地说道，“你知道是哪段时间……即使现在想起来，我依然不想再经历一遍。那时候我以为只要我完成任务，等你从监狱里出来，我们就能回到过去。我太天真了。”  
卢修斯静静地望着他，手指微微动了动，没有说话。  
“后来你的确回来了，但我们也回不去了，”他继续说道，“我不太清楚为什么——不，我其实知道。那段时间我确实非常恨你，我觉得一切都变了。”  
德拉科的眼眶有点红了，吸了吸鼻子，停了下来。他的胸口起伏着，卢修斯慢慢伸过手，按在他的肩膀上，俯下身在他的额头上吻了吻。他的手臂滑下来，将他用力搂进怀里，德拉科的下巴压在男人的肩膀上，他大睁着眼，可眼泪还是夺眶而出，浅灰色的眼睛上浮着一层玻璃膜，把颜色衬得更浅了。  
“再做最后一次，爸爸，”他也抱住了他的脖子，越收越紧，手指紧紧握成了拳头，“做完这一次，就结束这一切……就当作什么也没发生过，我是你的儿子，你是我的父亲，好吗？”  
卢修斯没有马上回答。他低下头，男孩苍白的背脊上满是红痕，这是他第一次放纵自己在亲生儿子身上留下属于他的印记。他在废墟中徘徊了许久，战争终于结束了，可他并不在乎结局。他的儿子还活着，虽然受了伤，但依然干净、明亮。他曾经发誓要永远保护他，即使他知道他在疏远他，在对他感到失望，他达不到他的期待，做不了他的榜样，他是个失败的父亲，可他依然竭尽所能地去保护他，不让他遭受伤害——这是他在他未出生的时候，就已经许下的诺言。  
“好，”他说道，“这一夜过去后，就当什么也没有发生过。”  
德拉科的嘴角蠕动着，他笑了一下，收回手，在他唇边吻了一口。  
“我只是觉得，我们应该要回到正常生活了，”他说道，卢修斯也松开了他，“现在战争已经结束了……我们不用再像以前一样了。”  
他俯下身，趴在他的胸口，深呼吸着，用臀部蹭着男人的下体。汗水从他额角流下来，他用手背擦掉了。卢修斯抱着他的腰，握着自己的性器在他臀缝间摩擦着，他不停地吻他的头发，慢慢送了进去，重新撑开男孩刚开拓过的小穴。  
“我知道。”  
“我一直想和你做，爸爸，”德拉科喘着气，他的屁股还是很紧，想要完全吃下并不容易，“我们从来没有做过，是不是？……我觉得我们应该做一回，至少证明它曾经存在过。”  
证明他曾经如此憧憬他的父亲，这份憧憬化为了不被允许的爱，化为了说不出口的恨。在战火燃烧的那一刻，爱与恨互相和解，他在灰烬中重生，又成了新的他，在黎明中找到了回去的路。  
他们亲吻着，起起伏伏。德拉科弓着背，他浑身是汗，不停地扭着屁股，想让父亲触碰自己的敏感部位。他们搂抱着对方，卢修斯吻着他的脸颊，揉捏着他红肿的乳头，德拉科爱上了他浅金色的长发，恶意地玩弄着，时不时拉过一缕吻一吻。但很快他就没有这种闲情逸致了，卢修斯的撞击越来越狠，他拉起他的腿扛到肩膀上，男孩浪叫着，被撞得满脸晕红，差点从床上摔下去，又被拖回来，抵在墙边深入。  
“爸爸，太快了，爸爸！”  
“但是你喜欢，是不是？”男人贴在他耳边低声说道，他的大掌揉弄着他的胸脯，“从你小时候起，我就知道你喜欢什么……”  
“唔，不是，爸爸……”  
德拉科的辩解消失在喘息和呻吟中，他被压在墙边干得欲仙欲死，媚态百出，又被按在床板上拉起一条腿，从侧面操进去猛插。他狼狈地倒在床上，私处一吞一吐，胸口剧烈起伏，强烈的快感一波一波地涌过大脑，令他失神。德拉科侧过头，男人的身影在模糊中晃动，那么高大，令人生敬。他痴迷地看着他，一寸也不舍得放过。他爱他，这种爱没有名字。有那么一刻，他想要永远这样看着他，永远和他在一起，再也不长大。这是个多么令人着迷的幻想，德拉科合上眼，又有点想哭。梅林啊，让这个下午再长一点吧，永远不要到尽头。  
床板晃动着，嘎吱嘎吱作响，空气中浮动着淫靡的芬芳。德拉科又在他怀里射了一次，他被弄得前列腺高潮了，倒在床上抽搐着，爽得耳根都红了，放荡地叫着爸爸，浑身发烫。他想缩起来，但男人似乎食髓知味，没等他反应过来又掰开了细长的双腿，不顾男孩的挣扎再次插了进去，开始了新一轮的索求。德拉科私密的入口已经被磨得肉红肿痛，难以合拢，正可怜地吞咽着，配合着男人疯狂的进出。不一会儿，他被抱起来按在怀里干，痕迹斑斑的双腿紧紧缠着卢修斯的背，尖叫声忽高忽低，已经有些神志不清了。  
这是他们的第一次，也是最后一次了，德拉科恍惚地想，就让他圆一个梦吧，让他最后犯一次错，让他结束他的童年，真正成为大人。  
枕头和被子早已滚到了地下，连床单都歪了，他们的衣物扔得到处都是。两人都格外投入，激烈亲吻着对方。蓦地，德拉科听到了一阵清脆的金属碰撞声，似乎有什么东西被打开了。身上一轻，卢修斯坐了起来，从他身体里退出来。德拉科还有些头昏脑胀，迷迷糊糊地朝门看去，隐约看见那儿有一个瘦条条的、熟悉的人影。他浑身一震，瞬间清醒了，脑子里只充斥着一个念头：完了。  
德拉科揉了揉眼睛，条件反射地想翻身下床，然而卢修斯还坐在他的腰上。他用力推开了他，喊了声“妈妈”，驱动酸软的双腿爬下床，朝门边的女人跑去。他跑得很艰难，卢修斯望着他的背影，男孩赤裸的雪白臀部上满是他掐出来的指印，混着血的精液正从臀缝间流出来，沿着大腿内侧往下渗，触目惊心。  
纳西莎没有说话，也没有看他，转身离开。德拉科歪歪扭扭地追了出去，一路叫着妈妈。他跌跌撞撞的脚步声和叫喊声渐渐远去，卢修斯低下头，发现自己的双手已经握成了紧紧的拳头。  
一切就像一场梦一样，他想。

德拉科永远也忘不掉那一刻纳西莎的表情，她站在门口，手中紧攥着一根魔杖，面色苍白，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。她的肩膀微微颤抖着，似乎想要说点什么，但又什么也说不出来——一个是她最爱的丈夫，一个是她最爱的儿子，一切都在一瞬间崩塌了，任何语言都显得如此无力。她最后没有说一句话，转身就走，德拉科的心脏被猛地拽了一把，一种强烈的恐慌笼罩住了他，他的母亲在对他失望——不，不只是失望，她离开了，她要放弃他了，不，对不起，不……  
德拉科不知道自己是怎么跑出房间的，他的腿又痛又软，如同两根面条。他奋力往前跑，可纳西莎的背影依然越来越远，他焦急地大喊着，可她没有回头。  
“妈妈，妈妈！  
“妈妈！  
“我错了，妈妈！”  
他大脑昏涨，两腿近乎麻痹，也顾不及自己此时什么也没穿。纳西莎的脚步声响亮而急促，她穿着一双高跟鞋，身影一晃一晃，拐进了卧室里，锁上了门。德拉科一下子扑到门前，双腿一软险些跪下，连忙站直了身子，使劲拍打着门板。他声嘶力竭地呼唤着、大叫着，试图让她打开门。  
“对不起，我错了，对不起……  
“开开门，妈妈，对不起，对不起……  
“对不起……  
“让我进去，妈妈……  
“妈妈……”  
他一遍一遍地哀求着，喊着妈妈，声音由响到轻，最后嗓子已经哑了，一说话就咳嗽起来，呛得鼻子酸。房间里没有任何动静，不知过了多久，德拉科的胳膊酸痛，再也抬不起来。他慢慢收拢手臂，捂住自己的脸，颤抖着坐下来，发出一声绝望的呻吟。他已经无法克制，滚烫的泪从指缝间涌出来，打湿了手臂和胸膛。妈妈，妈妈，他无声地呼唤着，空空地张着嘴，剧烈地吸着鼻子，妈妈，妈妈。手指间的黑暗宛若羊水包裹的子宫，哦，这一切都多么荒唐。他伤害了世界上最爱他的人……而他一开始就应该想到这一点。他不知名的爱，他以为不会被察觉，他以为将会终止在他长大成人的那一刻，他以为它只会刻在他和父亲的肉身，现在它也刻在了他的灵魂上，多了一笔浓重的绝望。  
妈妈，妈妈，德拉科抚摸着门板，用气音呼唤着，妈妈……我爱你，妈妈。  
他的母亲不会再理他了，看见自己的丈夫和儿子上床一定是她人生中最黑暗的时刻。她本来不该承受的，她受的苦太多了，战争总算结束了，新生活才刚刚开始……是他毁了她。是他毁了他们，毁了这个家。这都是他的错。  
德拉科木木地盯着自己的脚趾看了一会儿，他下定决心，狠狠地抹掉泪，扶着门板站起来，半个身子都压在上面。他吸着气，勉强让自己的呼吸平稳下来，咽了口唾沫。  
“……你还愿意听我说话吗，妈妈？”他的声音嘶哑，带着颤音，听起来很含糊。德拉科停了一会儿，闭了闭眼，又慢慢地说道：“如果你还愿意，能把门打开吗，妈妈？……我想进去和你说话。”  
他把耳朵贴到门上，房间里一片死寂，没有任何声音。德拉科静静地靠着，他的心一寸一寸裂开，门板如此坚硬、冰冷，如同一堵通天的城墙，永远地将他和母亲的自己隔开了，再也无法相见。  
他被遗弃了，德拉科想，他找不到回家的路了。

卢修斯从房间里出来的时候，走廊里的光线非常昏暗。四楼走廊的灯没有坏，但此时却暗着，显然是被人关掉了，只留下一片幽幽的灰蓝色。这种环境让卢修斯的心情更加压抑，他无声无息地往前走，四周的安静给他增添了莫名的不安感。谁关的灯？……这件事该怎么解释……说起来，德拉科去哪儿了？刚才还能听到他的声音……他应该在卧室门口，但那儿现在没人，难道他已经进去了？  
卢修斯思忖着，皱起眉，慢慢走过一个房间。蓦地，他察觉到了什么，又退回来，发现这个房间的门窗都大开着，窗边放着一把椅子。他一怔，大脑中猛地闪过了什么，轰的一响。在反应过来之前，他的腿已经提前做出了决定，踉跄着跑进房间。被风吹鼓的窗帘抖动着，拂到了他的脸上，留下一抹冰凉。卢修斯粗鲁地撞开椅子，双手撑在墙边往下看，下方的景象让他眼前一黑，差点栽下去。  
“德拉科——！”

他再也没有机会长大成人了。  
Fin.


End file.
